Witch Winchester
by ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: What happens when both boys fall for someone that is different and they were taught to hunt people like her? Takes place during Sam's senior year in high school so about 5 years before the pilot. Dean/OFC/Sam Rated T for Language but might change for SC.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING from the show Supernatural. Everything belongs to thier respected owners. This is my first attempt at a Supernatural Fanfic. Constructive critisism is welcome! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 - A Strange Encounter**

_I was in a car with three guys, but they didn't seem to notice I was there._

_"So where are you dropping us off now?" The one with longer brown hair asked the man next to him driving._

_"Kape-Brooke-Hayven, California" he answered._

_"Sounds like a camp for bible thumpers" the dirty blonde in the back seat next to me smirked._

_"And how long are you dumping us there?" The younger one asked his voice full of resentment._

_"I'm not 'dumping' you there. I'm dropping you off to do a job, to hunt because that's what we do!" The man stated firmly._

_"Yeah so you can hunt a ghost" the boy mumbled._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me dad! I'm so sick of changing schools and being the new kid all the time so you can keep chancing whatever killed mom!"_

_"Now listen here Sammy..."_

_"Alright alright alright! Everyone calm down!" The dirty blonde spoke up. "I'm sick of you two bickering. So what's the job dad?"_

_"There have been numerous reports of people acting out and then killing themselves at the high school" their dad explained._

_"So we thinking ghost?" The blonde asked._

_"Maybe but it could be something else Dean" said the father._

_"What else could it be?" Asked Sam._

_"Its you and your brother's job to find out, look there's the sign" he pointed out the window. I followed it and saw the sign that read Welcome To Kape-Brooke-Haven._

_"Seriously though dad, is this place going to be full of nuns?" Dean smirked as did his dad._

_Dean sighed then randomly looked in my direction. He furrowed his brow then squeezed his eyes shut then opened them and just stared at me._

_"Can you see me?" I whispered. He nodded as he pulled a knife from his boot._

_"Who the hell are you?" His voice was firm._

_"Dean who are you talking..." Sam stopped mid sentence when he saw me. "Dad stop the car" he yelled._

_The older man looked in the rear view mirror and swerved the car. As it swerved I blacked out._

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat and breathing harshly. I didn't know what the hell just happened, but I knew it wasn't a dream or a vision. I was really there. Whatever it was could have just gotten me killed. I got out of bed and opened my window sitting in the window seat. The cool brisk air felt nice against my flushed skin.

Whoever I had just encountered were obviously hunters and they were right. Something weird was going on in Kape-Brooke-Haven. I had been working on it for the last week since the deaths started. It sounded like some kind of possession, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. My brother and I planned on hitting up the high school tonight after it's closed and the janitors are gone.

I sighed at how tired I was, but I knew there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep for two reasons. Reason one my mind was racing from what just happened which brings me to reason two, I didn't want to end up back in that car and get killed. I looked to my clock and it read 3:02 so I decided to take a shower and get ready for another day of school. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and I'm good in all my classes, but with the deaths recently I just didn't feel right going there unless it was to stop what was going on.

((Later that morning))

After I got dressed in some ripped skinny jeans, a tight black top and my favorite pair of black heals I grabbed my backpack and purse and headed downstairs. I set my stuff down on the end table in front of the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. I put on my make up and threw my blonde hair with black low lights up into a sloppy bun then grabbed my white jacket with the fur hood.

"Jason? You need a ride today?" I yelled for my brother as I put on my jacket.

Jason appeared at the top of the stairs ready to go.

"I'm ready, but Linsey isn't going today. She said she's sick" he replied jogging down the stairs. I looked at him confused. "Bad break up with Brad last night, she caught him with Stacy Strait" he stated.

"She didn't..."

"No" he interrupted. "She didn't kill him or even hurt him except a blow to the face, told you she'd get better" he finished pushing me from the mirror to fix his dark brown hair.

The only thing we had in common look wise was our eyes. They were the same shape and shade of baby blue. We did have the same shape nose until he broke his falling off one of his bikes. I grabbed my keys from my purse then grabbed it and my backpack and headed for the door. Jason was still fixing his hair. I swear he was more of a girl then me sometimes.

"Jason!"

"Huh? Oh right I'm coming" he said picking up his backpack and following me out to my 1969 dodge charger.

"I had the weirdest thing happen last night" I stated getting in.

"What's that?" Jason asked getting in the passenger seat.

"I'll explain on the way" I said turning the ignition and put the car into gear.

I told him everything about being in the Chevy and the hunters.

"And you're sure it wasn't just a dream?" He asked as I pulled into my usual parking spot.

"Maybe it was" I said getting out of the car with him. I slung my bag and purse over my shoulder and began walking toward the school. I looked up then held out my arm to stop Jason. "Or maybe it wasn't" I said pulling up my hood.

"What are you talking about?" He asked following my direction. "Hey that's a black Chevy impala just like you described" he said.

"And that's one of the hunters getting out, Sam I think his name is" I replied.

"Tori that means you were really in that car" he looked at me shocked "but how?"

"I don't know but I've got to get to class, we'll try to figure it out after we deal with school and what's going on in it. Catch you later?" I said. He nodded and I walked up the steps into school.

**R&Review. Lemme know what you think. Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from Supernatural. It all belongs to their respected owners. I only own my characters and story plots. I love contructive critisism so if you have some advice i'd be happy to take it into consideration. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 2 - Getting to know each other**

The first half went by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was at my locker dropping off my books with one of my good friends Vicki.

"So there's a new kid in town" Vicki stated.

"Really?" I acted surprised.

"Yeah, he's in my homeroom, all I found out was his name is Sam Winchester, he's gorgeous and he has an older brother, no name for him though." She said as I shut my locker and we headed for the cafeteria.

When we entered I saw him sitting alone at a table with a sack lunch he didn't look happy with. Vikki was going on and on about her new boyfriend Kurtis as we walked through the line. We got our food and sat at our regular table. When I looked over at Sam again he was still alone and didn't look happy about it then I remembered what he said about hating being the new kid and we were already halfway through the year. Mick and Rick Lockwood were throwing stuff in his direction and one thing I know is never piss a hunter off.

"Tori are you even listening?" Vikki asked.

I looked to her and shook my head. "Sorry I was distracted. Hey I'm going to talk to the new guy" I grabbed my stuff and stood up.

"Are you nuts? You could be committing social suicide for all you know!" Vikki exclaimed.

"Vikki relax its just lunch" I smirked then headed in Sam's direction.

First I walked to where the Lockwood twins were sitting and stood between them and Sam.

"If you two don't knock it off I'm going to tell everyone in town what you two are really compensating for by being assholes" I said calm but firm. They both dropped the crumpled paper in their hands and showed a sign of surrender. "Thanks!" I smiled then went to where Sam was sitting. "This seat taken?" He looked up from his textbook and when he saw my face he fell into shock. "Sam right?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"Ghost girl" it was more intended for himself.

"Actually Victoria, Tori for short, but I can see why you'd think I was a ghost" I suddenly noticed the entire cafeteria was quiet and so did Sam. I stood up "everyone go back to you're own lives as pathetic as some of them may be" I directed the last part at the Lockwood boys. Soon enough it was loud with chatter from each table. I sat back down and took a sip of my pepsi.

"So you and you're family really saw me?" I kept my voice low.

"We thought you were a ghost" he kept quiet also.

"Why a ghost exactly?"

"The way you just appeared then vanished, how did you do that?" That was the hunter in him talking.

"I honestly don't know. It was the first time it had ever happened." I stated flatly.

"Are you a psychic?"

"Kind of" I half truthed. "So you and your family are hunters?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but as soon as I graduate I am off to college" he replied.

"Me too, I got accepted to an art school in France. Come September I'm outta here" I exclaimed as I ate my salad.

Sam pulled a crushed peanut butter and jelly sandwich a tea and an apple out of his brown bag. He looked over the sandwich a few times and I could tell he really didn't want it. I picked up the small plate with my pizza on it "here" I said as I set it in front of him.

He gave me a look. "I got it for you anyway. Could tell you weren't too happy with what you had" I explained and it was true. I just got this feeling.

"Thanks" he grinned from ear to ear. Just then I noticed the sparkle in his hazel blue eyes with a dash of green. I could see he definitely had more innocence than I did.

"No problem so what are your next three classes?" I asked casually.

"Chemistry, History and Trigonometry, all AP" he replied eating the pizza.

"Me too and my lab partner just moved so you'll most likely be paired with me" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Tori!" I heard Jason yell from across the cafeteria as he was running toward me.

"That would be my brother Jason" I stated to Sam. I looked back and noticed Taylor, Shawn, and Vince running after him, the drug heads of the school. I immediately stood up as Jason ran behind me. They stopped in front of us with Vince in front. He wasn't just a junkie he was also my ex. Very long and stupid story for another time.

"Now Tori, this doesn't involve you, just give us Jason" Vince spoke. I walked up to him and stared him down. I knew Jason had a drug problem but I didn't think he was stupid enough to deal with Vince.

"How about I give you $200 and whatever this is about goes away?" I said quietly but firm.

"That'll work" he said.

"After school?" He nodded then left.

I turned my direction toward Jason and gave him a look. He looked back at me nervously.

"Uh I gotta get back to shop" he backed away.

"Don't even think about ..."

"See ya" and he took off.

I sat back down in frustrated. "Brothers can be pains can't they" Sam smirked.

"Yeah definitely, especially raising them" I laughed.

"My brother Dean would understand that, he's been taking care of me since my dad became a hunter" he replied.

"What about your mom?" I questioned.

"That's why we're hunters" he explained. "What about your parents?"

"My mom took off and my dad's a workaholic, we only see him on occasion" my voice trailed off. "So tell me about yourself" I wanted desperately to change the subject and it worked.

We sat and talked about things we had in common until it was time for class. Like I thought he was assigned as my lab partner and he sat next to me in our other classes. We seemed to have so many things in common and got along very well but he kept bringing my appearance in his dad's car up in conversation and it started to bug me. Mainly because I had no clue how it happened.

After school I payed Vince, found Jason and made him come home. We had planning to do for our mission tonight and I needed to check on Lindsey.

**And there is thee end of another chapter. You'll get more insight into Tori next chapter. More about her life and feelings. I hope you keep reading! Remember I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from the hit TV show SUPERNATURAL. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R. I love reviews. **

**A/N Okay in this chapter you get to know what goes through Tori's mind on a daily basis and get to know more about her. Hope you enjoy! And yes Amy90 I agree that Sam and Tori are sweet together! Let's see where the story takes them!**

**Chapter 3 - Thoughts**

On the way home I found out Jason had only insulted Vince but stole a baggy of pills and flushed them cuz Vince got Jason's best friend Carlos hooked on them. When we got home I sent Jason to make sure Lindsey was alright while I went into the study and uncovered our tack board full of our research and theories about what was going on at the school. Jason entered with Lindsey, her long auburn hair laying to the right in loose curls with blonde highlighted layers that brought out the violet in her green eyes.

"All right so what's the plan Tori?" They said in unison sitting on the loveseat. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Actually Lindsey I need to tell you something first" and I continued.

I told her about the vison dream and how I was really in the car. I told her I met one of the hunters at school and actually got along with him pretty well.

"I've been teaching you about your heritage and abilities and the answer isn't smacking you in the face?" Lindsey exclaimed. I simply nodded. "You astril projected. For some reason you developed a connection with the hunters when they got close and projected yourself into their car. Why I don't know but that's what happened." She explained.

"You mean like Prue on charmed?" I asked confused.

"Basically but this is real life. They got so many things wrong on that show its rediculous, especially demons! Anyway it means your abilities are getting stronger" she sighed.

"Great" I lied. I hated how strong I already was. I barely lived a normal life as it was. My mother took off on us when we were kids and my dad was always working. He knew about my and Jason's abilities but chose to ignore them by burying himself in his work so we were home alone most of the time. He gave us all the money we needed but not the affection. His way of showing it was through money hense me getting my dream car at 16.

"Alright so what exactly has been going on at the school?" Lindsey asked.

"I talked to the janitor that was there the first night and he said the two were arguing like a couple before a gun appeared in the guys hand and he shot the woman then jumped from the roof. The janitor said he tried to get the guy to stop but they acted as if they didn't see him" I explained.

"So we're all thinking some kind of possession right?" Jason asked.

"80 years ago give or take a few days when the school was only the main buliding a couple died very similar and that's where everything's been happening" I added.

"So tonight you want to go in and what? What if we get possessed?" Jason asked.

"As long as we have this symbol" I pointed to the board "somewhere on our body we can't be possessed by a ghost"

"And what if it isn't a ghost?" He inquired.

"That's why we are going in. To find out what it is and come up with a way to stop or destroy it" Lindsey answered.

"We might not be the only ones there tonight so keep that in mind when we're investigating" I added.

"Is there a way you can see where they are right now and see what their planning?" Lindsey asked.

"Not that I know of why?"

"I really hate hunters!" She huffed.

"That's because you're a demon, they've chased you a lot before you turned good" I explained.

"That's not it. They get in the way with their high morals" she stated. "Anyway how is this going down?"

"I'll enter the main rear entrance, you take the west wing and Jason takes the east. We all meet up in the main building."

"Easy enough. I'll go get our bags ready. Jason go grab the emf readers from my room and bring them to the weapons room. Tori, you grab our hunting clothes from the laundry and meet me in there also." Lindsey seemed to always take charge right before a mission and I always did the planning while Jason was the research internet geek.

Like I said my life isn't normal. My best friend is a demon, the basement was converted into a training room and weapons room, I have abilities that are stronger than I am, I hunt the supernatural in town and I have to pretend like none of it exists. It can get very tiresome and stressful. At school I have to pretend I am a normal girl with normal problems. I have to use metaphors when talking to my friends so they don't suspect anything and from time to time I still slip up. Home is the only place I can truly be myself and even then I have to be careful. I always looked forward to working a case because I got to use my abilities that the wiccan god and goddess gave me.

All of this was flooding my mind as I went to the laundry room and grabbed our clothes then headed to the weapons room. Lindsey and Jason were already packing our bags. I tossed them their clothes then grabbed my bag and looked in it.

"Why is there a gun in here?" I hated guns. I was more of a knife direct combat kind of girl, especially after an innocent girl died by my gun in the crossfire of another case, I stopped using them and Lindsey knew that. But she was always pushing me to use one again.

"We don't know exactly what we're dealing with" Lindsey replied. I pulled the gun out of the bag and set it on the table in front of her. "Tori we don't..." I shook my head.

"I don't use guns and they are worthless against ghosts" I stated.

"It might not be a ghost" she picked the gun up and held it out to me. I simply pushed it back.

"Then I'll use my abilities" I told her.

"Tori"

"No! I'm not using a gun!" I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed upstairs to my room.

I got dressed in my hunting gear which was black leather pants, a black tank and a black cavalier vest. Lindsey's looked the same and Jason's was a male version. I made sure my hair was tightly up and sighed looking into the mirror. Suddenly a spell came to mind.

I placed my fingers on the mirror and focused my energy on it. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths.

"Fire, earth, water, air,

Transmit my power from here to there,

The person I seek is a Mister,

Show me the location of Sam Winchester."

I felt my power flowing through the air in search of what I called for. My very being became one with the wind, with the power inside of me. I felt stronger than I ever had in my life. It soon began flowing back into me and I instantly felt the connection. I opened my eyes to the sight of the firefly motel a few blocks from school in my mirror. I pushed my energy closer till I was outside of room 208. My head began to ache a bit but I pushed my energy harder. I watched as the image changed to inside the room. I saw Sam and Dean talking but couldn't hear them.

"Voices!" I commanded. My head began to feel heavy and full of pressure. I heard gurgled voices coming from the boys. "Clearer!" I demanded. Their voices were still groggy but I made out the word eleven before I felt a searing pain in my brain causing me to drop to the floor and black out.

**So it ends in a cliffhanger! Is Tori alright? Why did she black out? What is really going on at the school? All of these will be answered as the story continues! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my charaters and story plot. **

**Chapter 4 - Not What We Expected Part 1**

"Tori! Lindsey get up here quick!" I heard Jason yell as he rushed to my side. I couldn't move, talk, or even open my eyes.

"Come on Tori get up!" Jason was panicking. "Tori!" He screamed but I couldn't communicate to tell him I could hear him.

"Oh my god Jason, what happened?" I heard Lindsey rush over.

"I don't know I just found her like this" I could hear how scared he was.

I fought my mind and forced my eyes to open. Next I forced my body out of lock down so I could move. I imagined chains being broken for my body's freedom.

"Tori honey are you alright?" Lindsey asked helping me sit up. I went to speak but ended up spitting up blood. "Let's get you cleaned up" she helped me up and that's when I noticed all the blood on the floor. I looked in the mirror and seen I had bled from my eyes, nose, ears and a bit from my mouth.

I told Lindsey what I had done and what I had seen and heard while she helped me clean the blood off my face and ears. She said the spell was too strong for me and caused my brain to slightly hemerge. We also figured eleven meant the time the hunters were probably going to show up at the school. We got dressed, left the house, packed up the car and headed for the school. I parked the car 3 blocks away, we put our blessed quartz around our necks and we all split up to enter the school as planned.

I'd been walking slowly through the school, occasionally checking classrooms for about 40 minutes now and so far nothing. It was quarter to eleven when I checked my watch. Just then I heard whispering coming from down the hall.

"Hello?" I said as I followed the whisper. Of course I didn't get a response.

I walked slowly and quietly, keeping alert. The whispering stopped when I reached the music room. I looked inside and saw a figure moving around. I manifested a fireball as I made my way into the room. I stupidly knocked over the chair causing the figure to turn around with a gun in his hands. I recognized the figure as Sam's brother Dean. I instantly closed my fist, extinguishing the fireball and threw my hands up.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled.

"Who are you? Move into the light!" He demanded so I did.

"Sam didn't tell you about me?" I asked making my way over to the bit of light from the windows.

"What are you..." he stopped mid sentence when he saw my face "Oh its the ghost that isn't a ghost but a psychic" he stated lowering his gun.

"I have a name you know" I said lowering my hands.

"Tina right?"

"No Dean, my name is Tori" I shot sarcastically.

"Tina, Tori, whatever. What are you doing here?" He sounded annoyed.

"I'm here for the same reason you are" I stated turning to leave the music room.

"Wait!" He yelled catching up to me in the hall "You're a hunter?" He asked sounding like it was impossible.

"Basically" I said walking slower and checking classrooms.

"What does that mean?"

I stopped to look at him and was met with hazel green eyes just looking for a straight answer.

"It means I hunt the supernatural just like you and your brother do, but not for the same reasons" I stated. Just then my crystal started blinking from blue to green to red meaning both Lindsey and Jason were in trouble.

"What the hell is that?" He gestured to the crystal I was taking off my neck.

"Blessed quartz, its how my family communicates on a hunt, it means their in trouble" I stated holding it by the chain. It started pulling toward the main building and I began to follow.

When we reached the main building the crystal pulled upward toward the stairs so I followed. I had completely forgotten I had Dean with me.

"Maybe you should find Sam and get outta here"

"Why"

"Because if we were dealing with a ghost my friends wouldn't be sending an SOS. That means its something much stronger" I explained.

"All the more reason you need help. I'm not going anywhere" he said firmly.

I gave him an appreciated nod then continued to follow the crystal. It stopped outside the entrance to the second floor of the old auditorium. The drama class used this room as a classroom now. We heard voices coming from inside and I recognized three of them.

"They have Sam" I whispered to Dean. He went to charge in but I stopped him. "Linsey led me here because they are downstairs on the stage. We have to sneak in and evaluate the situation before we just start shooting and killing"

"Where are you getting all of this?" Dean asked confused.

"Linsey is special and she just put it all in my head. Just follow my lead if you don't want Sam to get hurt" I stated pulling out my knife.

I slowly opened the door enough to fit through, slid in, got down and Dean mimicked me. We stayed down making our way to the balcony and slightly peered over to the stage. Jason and Sam were tied back to back while Lindsey was hanging with her hands tied above her head. There was a woman whispering to Lindsey and two men standing guard of Sam and Jason. It was then I noticed the woman beside Lindsey had a knife and had multiple cuts and it was then I could sense what these people were.

"So what are we dealing with?" Dean whispered. I looked over to him wide eyed and unsure what we were going to do.

"Hybrids" I said looking back to the stage.

"What are..."

"Half demon half human monsters created by demon possessed men" I answered for him as I started looking in my bag.

"How do we kill them?" I pulled out two long thick knives and handed one to Dean.

"Just like vampires, we cut off their heads"

"That simple?"

"You should know nothing is ever as simple as it seems. These demons have grown just like humans, they're half human, they'll try to use that against you" I looked deep into his eyes "But from what I can tell that won't bother you which is a good thing" I explained. He had about as much innocence as I did which wasn't much. "If we enter through backstage we might have an advantage, follow me" I stayed down and left the way we entered with Dean right behind me.

**Okay it seems someone finally took charge instead of Dean for a change. Will they be able to stop the demon hybrids and save everyone? Stay tuned for part 2 when the story continues!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from the hit tv show Supernatural. I only own my characters and story plot!**

**A/N I said I would be writing my A** off all weekend and as a result here is a new chapter! Remember to R&R. Reviews Keep me writing! On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 - Not What We Expected Part 2**

I led Dean through the school to the back entrance of the theater. We crept silently through backstage until we could hear voices. I ducted behind a curtain with Dean beside me against the wall. I gently grabbed the curtain and pulled it enough so I could see the stage. Jason and Sam were both still tied up and I noticed they were both knocked out. Lindsey was awake and being tortured. I let go of the curtain and looked over to Dean.

"Sam and Jason are knocked out" he went to go past me but I pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing? That's my brother out there!" He shot.

"And my brother's out there too and so is my best friend and right now we're out numbered" he calmed down a bit and I released him.

"What do you suggest?" He asked sarcastically.

I looked back out onto the stage then into the seats back to the doors. Just then I got a brilliant idea. I looked back to Dean.

"I suggest a distraction, but you have to promise not to kill me" he looked at me confused. "Rather than telling you I'll just show you but while I distract them you get our brothers, I'll get Lindsey" I explained.

I closed my eyes and focused on the hallway outside of the doors to the auditorium. I imagined myself floating through the auditorium and saw myself flying through the doors out into the hall like something out of a ghost movie. I opened my eyes and gave myself a wicked grin. I had successfully astril projected out into the hall. I opened the doors to the auditorium and began walking down the aisle.

"Hey!" I yelled getting all of their attention. "That's my family you have there" I stopped halfway down the aisle. The two guarding Sam and Jason moved forward and the girl torturing Lindsey stopped and smiled at me.

"We've been waiting for you witch!" The girl said slyly. I saw Dean sneaking through the curtain toward Sam and Jason out of the corner of my eye.

"Well I'm here so why don't you let Lindsey go." I stated.

"Oh no honey, that won't be happening. See we've basically hit the jackpot. We originally only came for Lindsey, got an old score to settle, but then we learned the Cartwright and Winchester lineages were here and well you can guess the rest" she gave a devilish grin as she moved forward on the stage as did the other two.

"So what you think after five hundred years of fighting monsters and demons, them always losing by the way, that you're going to be the one that finally wipes us out?" She gave a look that confirmed it and I seen that the boys were gone and smirked. I closed my eyes and focused being back in my body.

When I opened my eyes immediately I saw the boys. Jason and Sam each had a large blade ready and Dean had the one I gave him and a look to hunt directed at me. I knew I would have to watch my back when this was over. This was a guy who hated witches. Jason walked ahead of me, his free hand lit up like a torch. I followed his lead as did Sam and eventually Dean. The three hybrids were shocked to see all of us enter the stage. Jason threw his hand toward one of the guys lighting him on fire then charged at him. Sam and Dean went for the other male and I headed straight for the girl. She used her power sending me back a few feet.

I looked over and saw Dean down and saw Sam about to be stabbed "Sam! Jump!" I yelled. He did and I used my power to push him higher. He was able to kick the hybrid knocking it to the ground. I used my power to gently put him back down. I stood back up and this time I was ready for her power and was able to absorb it and push it back sending her flying across the stage.

She immediately stood back up and threw the knife at me. I barely missed it causing it to slice my side clean open. She then ran at me as I did her ready to slice her demon spawn head off when she caught me by my throught with her power lifting me in the air. This caused me to drop my blade and unable to breathe. I struggled in the air trying to use my power but couldn't. Things began to turn white and just then I fell to the floor as did the hybrids head then body. I looked up to find Dean standing over me. I honestly couldn't believe he had just saved my life. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thanx for that" I said dusting myself off.

"Thanx for saving Sammy" was all he said.

Jason already had Lindsey down and free of her restrictions. I rushed over to inspect her. She opened her eyes long enough to tell us the hybrids were possessing people and responsible for the deaths. Also they were after her because she sent their father back to hell a few months back. It definitely wasn't what we were expecting but made it through. We had to get home to heal Lindsey so Jason carried her out to my car and Sam and Dean said they would clean up the mess. I grabbed all weapons, thanked Dean once more and told Sam I would see him at school tomorrow as I handed him a bottle of ammonia. We had all suffered battle scars and blood was every where, especially Lindsey's.

"Just spray this everywhere and let the cops do the clean up" I smirked as pulled out a pen from my bag (never know when you're going to need to write a spell) and grabbed Sam's hand and began writing.

"Here's my number, might be fun to hang out since you guys are stuck here for a bit." I smirked "And thanks again Dean, I really owe you" he simply nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam gestured to my wound. I smiled.

"Actually I forgot all about it till just now" I replied.

"I could stich it up for you" he said.

"No it's fine, I'll be as good as new tomorrow, but thanks for caring. Hope to hear from you boys soon" I smiled then I left to my car. It was a nice feeling to know someone outside my crazy family knew my secret and still cared if I was alright. I started the car, pulled out and headed home.

**Okay so another action filled chapter. Dean saved Tori's life because she saved Sam. Was that the only reason? Or does he have a faint attraction for her like Sam obviously does? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! remember I Love Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Remember to R&R!**

**A/N So last chapter we learned what was the problem at the school and it was taken care of. The Winchesters now know that Jason and Tori have abilities. Will Dean see them as a threat and try to take them out? Or Will his slight attraction for Tori cloud his judgement on everything his father has taught him? Read and find out! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 - House Calls**

We got home and Jason laid Lindsey on the couch. I ran into the study and grabbed the bottle of Healing Elixir off one of the shelves. Lindsey needed it because she waited for the soul of her body to passon on then entered while it was being revived. After that she got an ancient tribal symbol tattooed on her back so she would be able to feel pain and emotion. Part of her idea of being as human as possible. That's why she was weak and needed to be healed. I ran back into the living room with the elixir.

"Give me that!" Jason demanded, snatching it from my grasp.

He sat on the side of the couch and place the elixir on the table. He shook Lindsey a bit "Lindsey girl, you gotta wake up now" he started caressing her face. "Lindsey!" He became more demanding. "Lindsey wake up now!" he gently smacked her face. She moaned as she opened her eyes. Jason gave a large smile as he helped her sit up and helped her drink the elixir.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the two of them. Though neither of them would admit it, they cared deeply for one another. The way Jason looked at her and looked out for her was his tell and Lindsey's tell was letting Jason be this close to her while she was weak and they way she looked at him as if he were the only guy in the world. If any other guy tried to help her right now, she would be ripping their heads off. They knew each other better than anyone and were always on one another's side. They had a connection I couldn't help but envy because I wanted that kind of understanding with someone.

"How you feeling?" Jason asked me snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned. He gestured to my side. "Oh uh yeah, let me see that" I grabbed the elixir and began drinking it. I took three big gulps then set it to the side. The pressured pain I was feeling quickly subside, but it would take all night and most of tomorrow to fully heal.

Lindsey already looked better and we all decided to call it a night. I went up to my room and changed into some PJ's before I bandaged my wound and got comfortable in my nice warm bed. Just then the phone downstairs began ringing. I huffed my way out of bed and went into the hall. Jason was standing in the doorway annoyed.

"I got it" I said jogging down the stairs. I picked up the cordless and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Tori?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"Dean" he was the last person I expected.

"Um what's up?" I walked into the living room in case Jason's door was open.

"Tonight...What you and your brother were able to do..." his voice trailed off as if he were looking for the right words.

"Are you trying to ask if we're witches?" I finished his thought for him.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well the answer is yes, but nothing like the kind you may have come across before" I stated.

"How so?"

"We don't pray to demons or kill innocents or use hex bags. Our power is given to us by the Wiccan God and Godess and o use it we use the elements of nature and we use it to stop evil. You can look up wicca and it will explain exactly that. That's why I saved Sam, I could have killed you and him, but instead I helped kill the demons. In the craft we follow _what goes around comes around_, means if we kill then eventually we'll be killed" I explained. The line was silent for a few moments.

"I guess that's all I needed to know" he finally spoke.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to worry about you trying to hunt my family?"

"Not right now" he stated. "I'll see you around"

"Yeah, you _will_" I mocked sarcasim with a hint of chuckling. "Goodnight" I said then hung up. I placed the phone on the reciever and jogged back up the stairs. Jason was still standing in his doorway.

"So?"

"We don't worry about him right now" I simply stated. I went into my room and went to bed.

**((The Next Day))**

I woke up from a nice deep sleep and as I was stretching I noticed the time. It was quarter past ten. "Damn!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and purse and ran down the stairs. I saw Lindsey in her PJ's just eating and watching TV on the couch.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up for school?" I questioned.

"Because school was canceled. They found the hybrid, but no leads because the entire place was dowsed in ammonia" she giggled "I'm guessing that was you're idea?" I set my stuff down and took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, but Sam and Dean did it" I replied.

"Right they know about us now and will probaly try to send me back to hell" she said sarcasitcally.

"They don't know about you, they just think you're a witch" I stated.

"Oh well that actually makes me feel better" she smirked.

"How are you feeling today?" Most of her wounds were healed as much as three weeks would normally take.

"A lot better and uh, thanks for saving me, I really didn't want to go back to hell" she replied.

"Well I still owe you half a dzen saving before you can start thanking me, but you're welcome. I'm always here for you Lin. You're my best friend" I smiled and she immediately hugged me.

"So where's Jason?" I asked as we broke apart.

"He said he had something important to do, not sure what though" she said.

"I'm Home" came jason's voice followed by the front door swinging open. Talk about you're perfect timing. He walked into the living room, but he wasn't alone. He had Dean and Sam with him.

"Hi boys what are you doing here?" i questioned standing up.

"I live here" Jason stated.

"You know what I mean"

"Well I wanted to make sure we didn't have school and these guys don't know anyone so I figured we could all hang out" I gave Jason a look telling him I knew he was lying. "Fine that's half truth, I just wanted to explain our family and how much good we've done so I could make sure we were safe. I figured we could show them that we're not bad people. Sam is down, it was Dean who took more convincing" he explained,

"Jason! How could you do that?" Lindsey yelled.

"Haha excuse us for a moment" Jason said pulling Lindsey into the study.

I looked to the boys and sighed. "I kinda wanted to explain it myself" I stated.

"Jason did pretty well, even got Dean less worried about it, and that's hard to do" Sam chuckled a bit. Dean kept the same serious face he had since he got here. "How's the side?" I pulled up my shirt and showed him. All that was left was a thin red line. Sam and Dean both looked dumb founded.

"Perks of being a witch, we got potions and elixirs for everything, told you I'd be good as new" I smirked. Jason came back into the living room with Lindsey and she rushed past us with a fustraited mumble as she went upstairs.

"She's going to change, anyway Dean said he was interested in seeing our weapons/training rooms if that's alright with you" Jason paused for an answer.

"Oh it's fine with me"

"Great and Sam just wanted to come chill you so see you in a bit?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah just becareful with the weapons, you know how Lindsey gets" I stated.

"Gotcha!" Jason said then led Dean toward the basement.

I turned to Sam and smiled. "Well you wanna see my art studio?" I asked.

"Definitely" he replied with a big grin.

"Come on, it's above the garage" I said grabbing my keys from my purse and leading him outside. All I could think was this was definitely an unexpected housecall.

**So in this chapter we learned Jason sees it as his job to protect the family even though he is the youngest. He took initiative to make sure his family was safe proving he is the man of the house. It seems Him and Dean have a few things in common in that department. Sam just wanted to see Tori. How is this day going to go? Will havoc break loose or will everyone get along? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from the hit tv series Supernatural. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story plots. Remember to R&R. Keeps the inspiration up!**

**A/N: So last chapter Jason took charge to protect his family and became friendly with Sam and Dean. It was definitely an unexpected housecall. Let's see how things turn out!**

**Chapter 07 - Some Kind Of Connection**

"So this is it" I said leading Sam into the studio. Watching him walk in I noticed just how pure his eyes were and the true innocence they held.

We stopped in the middle of the room. There were canvases and paint everywhere along with my artwork covering the walls and floor. Some canvases were blank, other partly finished, and many completed in all sizes. I saw Sam look around then stop at one painting and walked up to it.

"So you paint what you know." It was more of a statement than a question. He was focused on a painting of a windego and smirked. That smirk made my heart jump which completely caught me off guard.

"Yeah, Jason and I killed one over the summer" I replied brushing it off.

Most of my paintings were of creatures and things of the supernatural. He walked around the room and stopped in front of a painting on the wall of two boys.

"When did you do this one?" I walked up beside him and looked in the corner.

"When I was 12. It was the first painting I did of people" I stated.

I noticed he was really focused on the painting. In the painting the boys were opening presents by a Charlie brown tree. There was a Barbie next to the younger boy and the older one was holding out a necklace. Sam got a slightly freaked out look.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"This is me and Dean" he stated. His voice completely serious.

"What?"

"Yeah, my dad was a no show and Dean stole that Barbie, but he didn't know it was and I gave him that necklace" he pointed to the objects. "He still wears it" he added. "Where did you get the inspiration for this?" He looked to me.

"I don't remember painting it" I replied. He looked confused. "I sometimes have visions while painting. I'll be staring at a blank canvas, black out and when I come to I've painted an entire painting" I said. "Are you sure this is you guys?"

"Absolutely why?"

"Because this isn't the only thing I've done with these boys" I stated going over to one of my shelves and found the Sketchbook I was looking for.

I pulled it out and brought it over to one of my tables showing Sam. He walked over and began looking through the book. The looks he gave confirmed this was his life I had drawn. Some were color others black and white. He stopped on a color sketch of a blonde with blue eyes.

"Who is she?"

"My mom" he replied smiling at it.

"She's beautiful"

"Yeah" he said before flipping the pages again.

"I remember most of this. How long did you work on this?" He was totally freaked.

"It stopped two years later"

"Why did you sketch my life?"

"I don't know, most of the time I was in that vision state, I don't remember drawing almost the whole book. Others were from dreams. I'm guessing we're connected somehow or at least I am psychicly" I stated.

"Why?"

"I don't know but Lindsey might" I grabbed the Sketchbook and told Sam to follow me so we could possibly get some answers from Lindsey.

When we got into the house I yelled for Lindsey. She yelled back she was in the basement. I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the basement with Sam following me. She was in the weapons room with Dean and Jason. She could see the stress on mine and Sam's faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked.

I set the Sketchbook down on the table in front of Lindsey. She began flipping through it.

"I remember when you were on this fix. What about it?" She asked confused. I flipped to a close-up sketch of Dean wearing his necklace then walked over to Dean and pointed to the one he was wearing.

"What?" Dean was confused.

Lindsey picked up the Sketchbook and inspected the sketch and Dean closely. She turned it toward Dean.

"That you?" She questioned. Dean walked over and took the book from her.

"Yeah. Someone wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?" His voice was stern.

I explained about my vision painting and drawing and how long it went on for while Dean looked through the sketches. Sam explained how it was his and Dean's life I was drawing. Lindsey began pacing while trying to come up with a solution. Dean stopped on a sketch and turned it to me.

"Do you know who this is?" It was a sketch of a dark figured man with yellow eyes. I shook my head no.

"Like I said. I don't remember drawing most of those and the ones I do are from dreams" I stated.

"Right" he didn't believe me.

"Dude lighten up" Sam whispered nudging him.

The look on Dean's face showed me he had trouble trusting not only me, but anyone aside from his family. That was also when I saw the sparling grren inside his hazel blue eyes. I had painted those eyes many times in the past. I knew I couldn't imagine eyes that beautiful.

"So Lindsey, anything?" Jason asked.

"Well they are connected somehow, but I don't know why or for what purpose. There is usually a very big cosmic reason for this type of magical connection to happen. You're most likely supposed to help them with something" she explained.

"Well why did it just stop then? I mean if I'm supposed to help them why would the visions and connection suddenly stop?"

"Someone or something blocked it. They obviously don't want you to help with whatever it is"

"It was probably this guy" Dean said showing another sketch of a dark figured man with yellow eyes.

"Who is that and why wouldn't he want Tori helping you?" Lindsey asked.

"We don't know his name but our dad has been hunting him since the day he killed our mother." Dean stated.

"If he had enough power that would be great motive to break the connection, whatever he is, we all, or most of us know Tori is the most powerful one here" Jason said intrigued.

"Maybe you're supposed to help us kill the son of a bitch" Dean said sternly.

"Very possible" Lindsey replied.

"You think so?" She simply nodded.

First the astril projection, then the hybrids and now this. All I could think was what the hell is going on in the supernatural world? What exactly was I supposed to do and more importantly I wanted to know, was my connection to Sam or Dean or was I connected to both of them? All these thoughts raced through my mind as everyone began talking of other reasons and things.

**So interesting chapter. I wonder how Tori is connected to the boys and if she is connected to both of them or just one! Dean still seems on edge around her, but Sam seems to be comfortable around her. Tori seems to be attracted to both of them in her own way. This could mean trouble! Let's find out how much as the story continues!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing from the Hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to it's resepected owners. I only own my characters and story plots! Remember to R&R! Reviews definitely help!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, Life got in the way! Anyway last chapter we found out about Tori's vision painting and she has some kind of connection to one or both of the boys. This chapter just as much drama is going on and I hope you enjoy it! If you ever have any ideas on what you think should or will happen in future chapter feel free to leave it in a review! I enjoy hearing from my readers! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Confession**

We made our way upstairs as Jason called for pizza. Lindsey was on her laptop trying to find answers while Jason and Sam were on the desktop doing the same. Dean was on the couch studying the Sketchbook, particularly one of their mother.

"Want a beer?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously. "Come on, the kitchen is this way" I gestured. He stood up and brought the book with him.

We entered the kitchen and I grabbed two beers as Dean took a seat at the table. I sat across from him and handed him one. He had the book back open to that same sketch.

"You can keep that sketch if you want" I said looking him over as I opened my beer.

"Really?" He looked at me seriously. "You would just hand it over like that?" He snapped his fingers. I reached across the table and drug the Sketchbook to me. I gently ripped the sketch along the edge binding. When I was done I gestured it to Dean.

"She was your mother, you have every right to take it" I stated as he took the sketch.

"You really are a good artist. This is exactly how I remember her" he said looking straight into my eyes as he drank his beer. I could tell he was leaving something out.

"What's truly on your mind Dean?" I leaned forward and propped myself on my elbows.

"Honestly?" I simply nodded. "I'm thinking I've never had to kill a witch as beautiful as you" his voice was soft yet serious. I sat back becoming a bit nervous. "I'm not saying I'm going to hunt you but most witches I've come across..."

"Let me guess, evil looking, devious smile, worship demons, use hexbags, ect ect ect..." I finished for him. He simply nodded in agreement.

"Who do you worship?" He questioned.

"The earth mostly but also the wiccan God and goddess. The whole what goes around comes around so that's why we use our magic for good" I explained. "You really think I'm beautiful?" I was curious.

"Yeah" I couldn't help but smile. "And that smile is captivating" he smirked finishing his beer. "But I bet you get that from all the guys" he was back in macho mode but my heart couldn't help but skip a beat. The way he said it made me feel flush but in a good way.

"Actually no, I mean guys say I'm hot and they wanna bang me and shit like that but they have never said I was beautiful" I said softly. "And if any of them knew what I actually was and do I don't think I'd even get those comments" I drank the rest of my beer and grabbed two more from the fridge.

"I know what you mean. I can't exactly tell girls what I do for a living" he chuckled as did I.

"They'd think we were crazy" I laughed.

"Exactly!" He was also laughing. Soon it died down and we smiled at each other.

"What exactly were we laughing about?" I grinned.

"I don't know but it felt good" he smirked.

"Yeah life just gets too serious sometimes" I smiled as we finished off our second beers.

"Definitely"

We were silent for a few minutes as I got us a third round and we looked to each other. The way he looked at me kept my heart pounding and my senses were in overdrive.

"You don't have to worry about being hunted. Sammy and I will keep your family's secret from our dad. I promise" that sent my heart into my throat. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand with both of mine.

"Thank you Dean, that honestly means so much to me" I caressed his hand with my thumbs. He looked down to our hands then to me.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're flirting with me" he smirked.

"Maybe I am" my voice was soft yet lightly seductive.

"Hmm" he raised an eyebrow looking intrigued. I pulled my hands from his and slid back slowly.

"Or maybe I'm just being me" I quipped.

"Well I wouldn't really know" he said sipping his beer looking me over.

"Well you have time to find out" I smirked.

"Tori!" I heard Jason yell. He sounded panicked so I ran toward him as fast as I could. He was standing in the doorway with our cousin Maggie and she was sliced up pretty bad. Her curly red hair was a mess with sections of blood. Her intense brown eyes looked weak with exhaustion. She was a few years older than me.

"Oh my god Maggie" I said bringing her into the living room. "What happened?" I asked as Jason went to get the healing elixir and Dean joined us.

"Who are they?" Her voice was hoarse.

"They're new friends. This is Dean (he was standing next to me) and that's Sam" I pointed to Sam sitting at the computer. "They're hunters so if its supernatural..." my voice trailed off. Jason came back in with the elixir and handed to Maggie. She took it and guzzled it.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"A healing elixir. Its how we healed so quickly after last night." I explained. After she was done Maggie set the bottle on the coffee table.

"What happened cuz?" Jason asked sitting between her and Lindsey.

"I was doing my weekly patrol through the graveyard in the woods. Everything seemed fine so I went to leave but was attacked by something" she replied. "I didn't get a good look but whatever it was had gaping claws it attacked me with" she gestured to her wounds. "I cast a quick relocation spell to escape, it brought me here" she finished itching at one of her wounds as she stared Dean down.

"Come on Mags, lets get you cleaned up and I'll explain everything about the hunters" Lindsey said setting her laptop aside and getting up. She grabbed Maggie's hand and led her upstairs. Dean and Sam looked to each other then to me and Jason.

"She's our cousin on my mom's side, so to answer your question, yes, she's like us" Jason said pulling Lindsey's laptop to him. I looked at the boys and saw that's exactly what they were thinking. "She's still not as strong as Tori though I mean..." I smacked his chest "Ouch! What the hell?" I shot him a shut up glare. I hated when he praised my power. It was hard being as strong as I was and sometimes my powers got the best of me.

"Just how powerful are you Tori?" Dean asked firmly. I stayed silent as I looked into his eyes. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Let's just say you wouldn't want me going dark side" I simply stated.

"What would happen?" Sam asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You'd have to hunt and kill me otherwise I could hurt a lot of people in a very short amount of time" my voice trailed off remembering when I got a taste of black magic last year. Just then the doorbell rang.

"But we don't gotta worry about that sis! You're the nicest person I know!" Jason chimed trying to lighten the mood as he stood up to get the door. I could see Sam was unsure and Dean thought differently. I just knew Dean was going to keep a magnifying glass on my every move!

_Great!_ I thought sarcastically. _Just what I needed!_

**Okay so Tori and Dean seemed to have a little connection in the kitchen! There were some laughs and some flirting. Then there was an unexpected visitor followed by a confession from Tori which Sam and Dean were both shocked by. So much happened this chapter and there is much much more to come! Remember if you have any ideas or thoughts on the story please review and let me know. I love hearing from my readers and will give credit where credit is due if any ideas are used in future chapters! Will Tori find out what her connection to the hunters is? And what attacked Maggie? Keep reading to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my own characters and story plot. **

**A/N: So last chapter Tori made quite a confession to the hunters. How will they react to it? Will Dean change his mind on keeping Tori's family secret? And we still don't know what Tori's connection is to the boys. Keep reading to find out! Remember to R&R! Reviews keep the inspiration flowing! **

**Chapter 9 - The Family Curse**

Things became quite tense after my confession. I made my way up to the wrap around balcony in the living room looking through the books. Dean and everyone else was downstairs doing research trying to figure out how I was connected to the boys. I thought about the looks on Sam and Dean's faces after telling them just how powerful I was. They looked untrusting and upset. I was right about Dean. Every time I turned around he was looking up to me on the balcony.

"Hey cuz!" I heard behind me. I turned to see a much better looking Maggie. "I heard about your big confession and your apparent connection to the hunters" she smirked leaning on the balcony looking over. I set the books down and joined her. "So these are the boys that sent you on your painting trips?"

"Yeah" I simply replied.

She turned her head to me and smiled. "I don't think fate could have picked two hotter guys if it tried" she laughed.

"I don't think so either" I agreed. I sighed as I looked down to them.

"Uh oh" Maggie exclaimed.

"What?"

"I've seen that look. Its never good"

"What are you talking about?"

"The family curse. I should have known it would hit you considering you're as poweful as you are" she started shaking her head.

"What curse? You're freaking me out!"

"Our greatest grandmother, Elizabeth Warren, she did something that brought a curse upon certain women in our family" she sighed walking over to the two chairs between bookshelves. I sat next to her.

"What did she do?"

"She fell in love"

"How could that trigger a curse"

"She fell in love with brothers" she quickly stated. "She couldn't decide between them which led to their deaths and that's what triggered the curse" I looked at her confused. "When she loved both of them, she broke the law of Meo, love..."

"Your soulmate when he/she becomes imprinted in your mind. Love them and only them until you take your last breath" I finished the Meo law for her. This law had been written over a millennium ago in ancient Egypt, where our family was originally from before moving to America then Salem.

"Exactly but Elizabeth's imprint was fractured in two and both brothers became her soul mates. She couldn't live without either one and they didn't want to share. Since then every few generations a Warren witch is born with the curse of having two soul mates and they're always brothers" she explained.

I sat back dumbfounded. Was this why I was attracted to both of them? Why I painted them? Were they really apart of this curse? Was I cursed? All these thoughts and so many more flooded my head. So much happening in such a short amount of time caused me to become light headed and I fell sideways off the chair.

"Oh my god Tori are you alright?" I heard Maggie rush to my side and someone running up the stairs.

"What happened?" It was Sam who rushed up the stairs and was now on my other side.

"She just got shocked is all" Maggie replied.

"Don't lie! I fainted like a panzy" I shot as I sat up. Sam helped me to my feet. "Thanks" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Tori honey, you're bleeding" Maggie gestured to a cut on my forehead. I felt it and saw blood on my hand.

"Must've happened when I fell" I stated.

"Let me see" Sam said moving my head toward him looking at the wound. "Just needs cleaned and bandaged" he moved a stray hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. We stayed like that for a few moments until Maggie brought us back to reality.

"Tori honey, why don't you get that cleaned up huh? And drink some elixir so it wont scar too" she smirked.

"I could help if you want" Sam offered. I smiled bright.

"Yeah that would be great" I replied. I gestured for him to go first then turned to Maggie. "You have to be wrong because I haven't felt an imprint on either one of them" I whisper exclaimed.

"You're attracted to both of them right? Don't know which one you like more?" She questioned. I gave a shocked look proving her right.

"Does Lindsey know about this?" She simply nodded. "Oh really? Well this conversation isn't over" I whispered firmly then followed Sam downstairs frustrated.

Sam and I were now in the downstairs bathroom. I was sitting on the counter as he was cleaning my wound.

"Is it alright if I ask why you fainted?"

"Maggie gave me some really shocking news, my mind began racing and then the room began to spin. Not one of my best moments" I smirked. He was now bandaging my wound.

"Once I fainted in front of Dean and he still hasn't let me live it down" he chuckled.

"Yeah but I bet you have you're own things you hold over his head"

"True"

"Its the same with me and Jason" we both laughed.

His laugh made my heart jump and I guess so did my body.

"You alright?" Sam asked noticing.

"Yeah just got a chill" I lied. He smirked as he finished with my wound. "So you and Dean seemed a bit freaked by my confession earlier" I mentioned as casually as I could. He didn't reply. "I mean Dean hasn't taken his eyes off me since" I added.

"He doesn't know if he can trust you" he replied.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that I need to trust you. I'm not sure why. I just can't see you going 'dark side' as you put it" he explained.

"I got a taste a black magic last year" I confessed.

"What happened?"

"A few people got hurt but no one died. Jason and Lindsey brought me back. Black magic is like a drug because its so easy to tap into but I refuse to ever go down that path again. I've seen the light so to speak. I haven't used it since then" I explained. He looked at me curiously. "I'm just trying to be honest" I added. He looked straight into my eyes studying me.

"I trust you. I can tell you're telling me the truth" he smiled and I felt a sensation of relief wash over my body. I don't know why but it was really important that Sam trusted me.

Just then I felt a sharp pain seer through my head before images started flashing through my mind. I saw Maggie and Jason in the woods walking along the path. I heard growling as they stopped then something launched at them. I looked closer and saw a man with large blue eyes, large teeth and long thick claws. Before I knew it he saw me and attacked. Then everything went black. I opened my eyes to see Sam holding me up.

**Okay so another Drama packed chapter and some more confusion for Tori on her Winchester issue! Is Tori truly cursed? Is that why she is connected to the boys? If she is what do you think she will do? And what did she see attack her family? Keep reading to find out! R&R! Please and Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing from the hit tv show Supernatural. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot!**

**A/N: So I know I left you with a big cliffhanger, but that's what keeps you reading! What did Tori see exactly? Is it going to happen? How about that little chat in the bathroom with Tori and Sam? He said he feels he has to trust her, is that the curse at work? Let's read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – The Last Night of the Full Moon**

"Tori are you alright?" Sam asked as I stood up.

"Yeah just a bit" I tripped as I tried to walk by him but he quickly caught me. "Dizzy" I finished as he help me stand straight.

"What happened?" His was voice full of concern.

"I had a vision, we need to go tell everyone" I explained. He wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me a bit. I looked at him curiously.

"Use me as a crutch till you're not so dizzy" he simply stated as he led me out of the bathroom. When we arrived in the living room Jason jumped up.

"What did you see sis?" I hated when he read my mind. Another one of his abilities, but could only read it if he had already done it before and the first time he read someone's mind was brutal.

"I'm not sure" I said standing on my own. When Sam realized he let go of me immediately and looked to Dean who had quite the unsatisfied face. I looked back to Jason. "I saw you and Maggie get attacked by something in the woods" I said.

"We were just talking about going to find out what attacked me" Maggie spoke as she too stood up.

"That must have triggered it" I replied.

"Did you see what it was?" Jason asked.

"It was human looking but had large blue eyes, very large, sharp teeth and long thick claws" I explained.

"Wait a minute" Sam said walking over to the windows and looking out and up as did Dean. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Dean as they stuck their heads back in the window.

"I think so" Dean confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lindsey popped her head out from the balcony.

"Werewolf" they said in unison.

"It's the last night of the full moon so that would make perfect sense. Tori have you noticed any one missing or died with their heart missing?" Maggie asked me. I scoffed. "What?"

"I've kinda been busy in case you haven't noticed" I shot.

"With what?"

"Well I just killed some demon hybrids at the school with Jason and the Winchesters, saving Sam and Lindsey's life in the process for starters" I hated when she acted like I did nothing because I didn't drop out of school to be a full time witch like she did. She shook her head basically saying 'so'.

"Mags I think Tori has been through quite a lot in the last two days. She just got a new power, had to kill hybrids when we were expecting ghosts and found out she's connected to these boys somehow. I don't have all that going on and I still didn't notice, even you didn't so back off alright?" Lindsey spoke softly but firm from a top the balcony and the last part was more of a statement than a question. I loved how Lindsey was always on my side and would die to protect me.

"Okay you're right" Maggie looked to me "I'm sorry Tori, I expect too much from you sometimes" she apologized.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Since it's the last night of the full moon and we have zilch on this wolf, there's no point in going after it, we don't know its hunting grounds or any of that" Maggie explained.

"She's right" Dean agreed with her as did everyone else. I sighed in relief. Now I didn't have to worry about my vision coming true.

"Where are you boys staying? Please tell me it's not one of the god awful motels" Maggie asked them. She looked from one to the other. "Wow you are that blows, I've got great idea!" Oh no I thought to myself. "You boys should stay here. There are plenty of empty guest rooms, wouldn't have to share one" Maggie smirked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"I think it sounds like a great idea Sammy" he looked at Dean curiously as Dean had eyes on me. "I mean look at this place" he gestured to the big decorated living room. "Unless Tori has a problem with it" he never took his eyes from mine. I simply shook my head.

"This place is definitely classier than a motel and we have more than enough room" I agreed.

Maggie smiled. "Great well I'm going home" she stated.

"I'll give you a lift and take Sam and Dean to get their stuff" Jason said walking past me and Sam grabbing his coat.

Everyone got ready and left. Maggie said she would stop by again sometime soon. Jason was taking the boys to get their stuff so I had a chance to talk to Lindsey. I climbed the stairs to the wrap around balcony.

"Are you really okay with the hunters staying here?" She asked me.

"I don't care really, but it is better than that cheap motel, definitely cleaner" I stated.

"I'm going to have to be very careful with them around" she sighed.

"We all will" I replied. "Lindsey?"

"Yeah hun?" She turned to face me.

"Maggie told me about the family curse" I stated. Her eyes widened.

"How much do you know?" She set the books down and sat in one of the chairs. I sat down beside her.

I told her everything Maggie had told me from her name being Elizabeth Warren to the curse and everything in between. She sat back and tried to figure out a way to explain everything.

"Is this why I'm connected to Sam and Dean? Am I cursed?" I questioned.

"It's a possibility hun." She simply stated.

"But why me?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Hey" she grabbed my hand "We don't know for sure and until we do just try not to stress it, there could be a hundred different reasons you are connected to them" she tried to reassure me.

"How will we know if it's the curse?"

"I think there's a spell in one of your family's personal book of shadows. Let me take a look tomorrow and if I find it, we'll cast it and see what the results are. Until then don't stress so much honey. We'll figure all this out, I promise and you know I never break a promise" she smiled as she squeezed my hand. I gave her a small smile.

"Keep acting like this and they'll never know you're a demon" I chuckled.

"What can I say? You and Jason bring out the best in what humanity I have left. Just zap me if I start to go in black eye bitch mode. The longer they don't know the better." She replied. "I've got an idea! Let's grab one of the pizzas, go upstairs, get in our PJ's, and watch action movies all night with those hot sexy actors!" Lindsey exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You grab the pizza and meet me in my room in ten minutes" I smirked.

"Wait! I forgot about the hunters" Lindsey sighed.

"Rooms are ready to be used. Jason can show them and we'll leave my door open just in case they need us" I replied.

"That's why I love you! You always have a plan!" She chimed as we left the balcony and made our way upstairs.

**So Tori has a lot of stress going on right now. She has a new power (Astral Projection) that she doesn't know how to use yet. Her connection to both Winchesters is getting stronger with them around and now they will be living in her house. She possibly has the family curse and a curse like that would stress anyone out! How will she be able to deal with all of this? Also now Destiny has to worry about herself because of the boys staying at the house and why does Maggie have so little appreciation for the things Tori does? These questions and so many more will be answered as the story continues! Remember to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I finally got a computer but am still working doubles but here is the latest last chapter we learned that Lindsey knew about the curse and possibly knows a way to find out if Tori is cursed. This chapter will reveal a little more into Tori's feeling and a bit into Lindsey's. On with the story. Remember to R&R! Reviews keep me writing and I'm always interested in what my readers think. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11 - Goodnight**

Lindsey and I agreed on Bad Boys with Will Smith. We both had a crush on him. We watch The Fresh Price of Bellaire all the time. We were halfway through the movie when we heard the front door. Lindsey stood up and walked to my doorway. As she leaned against it to poke her head out, I saw her eyes light up and instantly knew who she was looking at as the door slammed shut.

"Hey sweetie" I heard Jason say as I heard all the boys coming up the stairs.

"You need help hun?" Lindsey asked softly.

"No we got it, what are you girls up to?" He stopped in front of my door peeking in and I waved. He nodded because he had bags in his hands.

"Watching Bad Boys to get our mind off all the magic lately" she turned around with her back against the doorframe. I watched Jason look her over.

"Nice Pj's babe" she was in short cotton shorts and a baby doll camisole.

"Thanks um Tori and I figured they could take those two rooms" she pointed to them delicately. Watching them was like watching a movie of the romantic comedy drama variety.

"See that? Were always on the same page" he chuckled and she giggled. They looked at one another for a moment.

"Um guys?" I exclaimed.

Jason cleared his throat. "Right I'll get these guys settled in then I'm going to bed" he stated.

"Great" Lindsey started twirling her bangs.

Jason smirked and left with the boys following. I saw Dean sneak a peek in my room while walking by. A sign of distrust which made my good mood flatten. Lindsey came back on my bed grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Just out of curiosity, why don't you just tell Jason how you feel about him?" she scoffed at my question.

"And what way is that exactly?" she asked mockingly.

"Come on Lindsey, don't play dumb" I looked at her seriously.

"Let's not get into this please" she dropped the pizza and looked at me seriously in my eyes. I could see it would cause her distress to talk about it, but I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Okay, dropped" I said.

"Thank you" she sighed and started watching the movie again.

My mind wandered back to the way Dean looked into my room and remembering how he looked when Sam was letting me use him as a crutch. He might not have trusted me but I could tell he liked me, even if he didn't know it yet. And something about his eyes drew me in.

"Has anyone ever tried to break the curse?" I asked before thinking. Lindsey sat up and turned to face me.

"If they have, I've never heard of it and it obviously hasn't worked"

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Your grandmother Hailey had the curse"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why she never married. She couldn't choose. The brother's fought all the time. They fought less after she told them the truth about her power and the curse. They realized it was harder on her than them" she explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I can handle being the most powerful witch to hit my family line and be in love with two people" I sighed laying back and putting a pillow over my face.

"We don't know you're cursed. I told you I'll check out the Book of Shadows tomorrow. I'll study all day if that's what it takes but try not to stress it and watch the movie. Will has his damn shirt off!" she laughed at the last part which caused me to laugh. We got comfortable and continued to watch the movie.

**(Later on)**

I woke to a crash downstairs. Destiny was passed out on the other side of my bed and didn't move then again I was always a light sleeper. The TV was on white noise so I grabbed the remote and shut it off. It was then I heard movement coming from downstairs. I sluggishly got out of bed and walked to my doorway to listen.

Another crash, "Damn it" I heard someone say. I walked out into the hall and checked in on Jason. His door was slightly cracked open and I could see him dead asleep. I walked over to Sam's room but it was locked and when I went to look in on Dean he was nowhere to be found. I walked downstairs and saw him on the wrap around balcony in the living room. I looked at the grandfather clock and it was almost 2:30 A.M. I climbed the stairs to the balcony and walked to the side Dean was on.

"You alright Dean?" I noticed him picking up a table and putting books back on it.

"Oh hey Tori, yeah I'm fine, I couldn't sleep so I came to read something" he finished picking up the books. "I was reaching for one when I accidently knocked this over" he gestured to the table full of books.

"You know all the _normal_ books are in the study actually" I stated.

"I kind of noticed after seeing all the titles out here" he replied.

"Which book were you interested in?"

"That one" he pointed to one on the top shelf labeled A Guide to the Ancient Gods and Goddesses. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the sliding ladder over to where we were.

"Oh well I guess that would have helped" he tried to hide his embarrassment.

I pulled the large leather book off the shelf and handed it to him before I climbed back down the ladder. He set the book on the table. It had beautiful gold lettering stitched into the leather.

"A guide to the ancient gods and goddesses by Melinda and Victoria Cartwright" he said aloud then looked over to me. "You wrote this?" he questioned and I simply nodded.

"I wrote it when my mom took off. She started it and it was the only thing personal she left behind so I finished it" I explained. "Can I ask why you wanted to read this one?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, it kinda just called out to me I guess" he replied looking a bit confused.

"Well it's got every ancient Egyptian god or goddess my family has every worshiped which is all of them" I stated.

"Your family is from Egypt?" I simply nodded.

"We migrated shortly after America was discovered"

"So your mom…" his voice trailed off.

"She left when I turned 14. Jason was 12. It was my birthday and Jason and I were coming home from the store with dad and when we got home she was gone, took everything with her. She didn't leave a note or explanation she just left. Dad tried to find her but never did. That was also when I received my power. When a witch in our family turns 14 they get their powers" I explained trying to keep my sadness hidden because truth was not a day went by that I didn't think of my mom.

"I'm sorry" his voice was soft and sincere.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your mom too" my voice just as soft.

"Well we should get some sleep, you mind if I take this to my room?"

"Sure" I replied and we headed back upstairs. We stopped outside our doors.

"Goodnight Tori" Dean said before opening his door. The way he said it made my heart jump which sent chills down my spine. "You alright?" he questioned. _What the hell was going on with me today?_

"Yeah I'm fine. Goodnight Dean" I smiled before walking into my room and going back to sleep.

**So another fun filled chapter with some kind of tension between Tori and Dean. Why did he want to read that book? Had it just called out to him because of the curse or something else? Dean is obviously attracted to her, how long before he admits his feelings? Or will he ever? These questions and so many more will be answered as the story continues! Remember is you have twitter you can follow me at FoxyTrixie416 for sneak peeks into chapters that lie ahead! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. I only own my characters and story plot!**

**A/N: Last chapter Dean and Tori had a nice goodnight moment. Seems he is starting to trust her a bit or if he already does he's showing it. Now here the story continues. Will Lindsey find a way to tell if Tori is cursed? Let's read and find out! R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – Am I Cursed?**

It was barely dawn when I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I opened my eyes and saw Lindsey wasn't beside me anymore. I heard movement coming from above me so I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out into the hall and saw Jason was still sleeping while Sam and Dean's door were locked. I could sense they were sleeping as well.

I walked down the hall to the stairs that led to the attic and went upstairs. Lindsey was walking back and forth reading the most important book of all of them, the Cartwright family Book of Shadows. We had many encyclopedias and books on the supernatural, but all of my family's personal books of shadows and the full family one were kept up here. The room was protected with ruins and spells to keep evil from being able to enter it. When she turned back and noticed me.

"Oh hey Tori, told you I'd work on this all day if I had to" she said placing the book down on one of the tables.

"Did you find anything yet?" she simply nodded.

"Not yet, sorry, but don't worry I've only been at this for an hour" she tried to reassure me. "Since you're here you continue reading through this one and I'll look through your grandmother's. I know she did a lot of research on the curse" she crossed the room to look for it on the bookshelf.

We looked through the books for a couple hours before I decided I was hungry and needed a break. I asked Lindsey if she wanted anything and she wanted coffee so I made my way downstairs. I noticed music as I walked down the hall and smiled. Jason was playing his guitar with his door open. I stopped outside his room and it was few moments before he noticed me.

"Good Morning Tori" he said while he continued to play his guitar.

"I was gonna make breakfast, you hungry?" he stopped.

"Starved, but can I make it?" I looked at him curiously. He never volunteered to cook.

"Sure" I said. I wasn't going to give up an opportunity like that.

"Awesome" he set the guitar aside and stood up. Just then Sam's door opened and he stepped out into the hall as did Jason.

"Hey dude, hope you're hungry" Jason said before speeding off downstairs.

"How'd you sleep?" I questioned Sam.

"Better than I have in a long time honestly. That bed was like a cloud" he smirked. "How about you?"

"Surprising good considering everything that's going on" I replied with a smile. "I was just about to make some coffee if you want to…" my voice trailed off.

"Yeah definitely" he smirked again then he followed me downstairs.

When we reached the kitchen the island counter was covered in food already. Pancakes, waffles, a couple different kinds of eggs, just pretty much any kind of food you would have for breakfast and there was coffee made. Jason turned around and noticed us.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"I think you cast a spell" I folded my arms.

"Well yeah, you think I know how cook? I can barely make mac and cheese" he chuckled.

"You cast a spell to make all of this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and don't worry" he picked up a muffin and bit into it "it tastes great" he said with his mouth full.

I walked over to coffee maker, grabbed a mug, filled it and brought it over to Jason.

"Lindsey is in the attic doing some research, she really wants some coffee" I gestured the cup to him.

"Alright" he took the cup and grabbed another muffin then made his way upstairs.

I went back over to the coffee maker and poured two more cups and handed one to Sam.

"Thanks" he smiled as he sat down. Just then Dean came into the kitchen.

"Mornin' everyone" he seemed in an oddly chipper mood.

I handed him my cup of coffee and made myself another one. We sat down and ate till we were full. I smiled as I watched them eat. Dean looked like he was in his glory and it hit me that he was definitely a food lover. Jason had come back to join us and the Dean praised his cooking skill until Sam told him Jason cast a spell.

"TORI!" we heard Lindsey yell from the attic.

I jumped up and ran upstairs in the hope that she found what we were looking for. When I reached the attic I found Lindsey with a big smile and a book of shadows in her hands. She looked up to me and smiled brighter showing she had found exactly what she was look for.

"You…"

"Yup" she replied. "It's a spell that calls for a potion as well" she added.

"Okay so how do we do it?" I asked walking over to her to look at the book.

Lindsey explained the spell to me. We had all the ingredients for the potion and spell except for a blessed crystal heart that was owned by my greatest grandmother Elizabeth which Maggie had. It had been blessed by the goddess Aphrodite herself. Lindsey sent Jason to get the heart while she set everything else up and got the potion ready. They boys asked what was going on and I just couldn't lie to them. I told them everything I knew about the curse and how I was possible cursed as well as them. They stayed silent, but you could see they were thinking the same as me, _am I cursed?_

Jason came back with the heart and I guess Maggie decided to come along which kind of made me angry. She just couldn't keep her nose out of my life no matter what it was. It had been that way since she found out just how powerful I was. I figured she resented me because she was the oldest but I was the strongest.

When we entered the living room Lindsey had everything set to go. She had the rug pulled up with a pentagram drawn on the floor. There were ruins all over it. She directed me to sit in the very middle of it so I did. She told everyone else to leave because she needed no distractions to get this correct. I have to admit I was extremely nervous.

"So how is this going exactly?" I questioned.

"I'll start the spell, hand you the potion, you drink it, I'll continued the spell as I hand you the crystal heart and then finish it. Your energy will connect with the heart and then glow red or white. If it's red that mean you're not curse but if it glows white…"

"I'm cursed" I finished for her.

"We don't know that yet, now you have to stay relaxed and when I hand you the heart make sure your mind is clear. Now this spell is old so it's in Latin" she replied. She stood directly in front of me and began chanting.

"Ignis aqua terra aer industria ego vocant in dea Aphrodite" she handed me the potion. I kept my eyes on hers while I drank it. It had to be the worse tasting thing ever. "Hoc essentia auxilium te dirige modum in inveniens veritatem" she handed me the heart. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. It wasn't long before I felt connected with it and the power it made me feel. "Quaeso Aphrodite, est hoc mulier maledixit!" she finished.

I felt my whole being flowing with energy provided from the crystal. It was searching my very soul for what we sought. Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my hand that shot up my left arm. I flinched.

"You might feel a bit of pain" Lindsey said.

As if on cue I felt another sharp pain shoot up my right arm until I felt another in my chest. I felt myself begin to cry. Then I screamed out in agony as it felt as if someone was squeezing my heart and pulling it and I noticed it was the crystal. I went to let go but Lindsey stopped me.

"Don't let go of the crystal!" she yelled.

I continued crying out in pain as it felt as if my heart were being ripped in half. My very soul felt as if it were being torn and my skin on fire.

"Okay Tori, we have and answer, let go of the crystal!" she yelled over my cries.

I dropped the crystal heart and fell back. The last thing I saw were Sam and Dean rushing over to me before everything turned black.

**I know it's very mean of me to leave you off like this but it keeps you reading! So interesting chapter! Jason showed he is very good at spell casting and Lindsey held up to her promise and found a way to see if Tori is cursed, but why did she feel so much pain? Why did her heart feel like it was being torn? And the biggest question of them all! Is Tori Cursed? Keep reading to find out. Remember to R&R keeps the motivation up!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from the hit television show Supernatural. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: So last chapter what the big spell to find out if Tori is cursed, but it seems something might have went wrong. Is she alright? And more importantly is she cursed? Let's find out! Remember to R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – What do we do now?**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling trying to remember what happened. Lindsey was performing the spell when I felt my heart and soul being ripped in two. I remember feeling excruciating pain in my chest that shot through my entire body. I remember Lindsey saying we had an answer and to let go of the crystal heart. I didn't see it but I already knew the answer. I looked to my window and saw it was dark out and Lindsey was sitting in the window seat. I went to sit up but fell right back down.

"Lindsey" my voice was scratchy.

"Oh my god!" she rushed to my side. "Oh honey, how are you feeling?" she asked helping me sit up and put pillows behind me.

"Like I've been torn in two" I replied. "How long have I been out?" I gestured to darkness outside the window.

"Six hours" she said flatly. "We got the answer and…"

"I know" I cut her off "I know the answer, I felt the answer, I know I'm cursed, that's why I felt my soul be ripped in half" I answered.

"The boys felt the imprint too, not as painfully as you did, but they're definitely cursed too" Lindsey spoke. "They have been checking in on you a lot, Dean a few more times than Sam" she explained.

"That's why I saw them rush over to me" it was more of statement than a question but she nodded in agreement. "So now their slight affection for me is…" my voice trailed off.

"Full blown love and concern" Lindsey replied. "I'm sorry about the curse" she added.

"For some reason I'm alright with it, well at least for right now"

"Really?" I simply nodded. "Usually you're supposed to feel…" she tried to find the right word.

"Overwhelmed?" I asked and she nodded. "I am I just know it's going to be alright"

"How do you know that?"

"I can't tell you just yet" I smirked.

"Well Maggie and I explained everything we knew about the curse to the hunters and Jason. The hunters seem alright with it, they were only worried for you, which is weird" she explained.

"Why?"

"Usually the brothers fight like hell over the girl"

"Well you said my grandmother's men stopped fighting as much when they knew the truth" I recalled from last night.

"Right, but they still fought, the Winchesters haven't fought at all, they're just worried about you" she replied.

"Maybe the curse works differently with me"

"Maybe" she looked puzzled. "Um I told the hunters I'd get them when you woke up if that's alright with you" she stated.

"Yeah that's fine, but give me a few minutes to myself first" I said and she agreed and left my room.

I slowly got out of bed and struggled to walk over to my vanity and sat down. I turned on the lamp and looked at myself in the eyes. I knew I was cursed and I knew exactly what I had to do to break it. I placed my fingers on the mirror and closed my eyes. A spell came to me as if I had read it somewhere.

"Fire, water, earth, air, energy, I call on the goddess of love, Aphrodite. I need your help in my quest, and love is what you know best. Can you help me with this Blasphemy and help restore my life with harmony?"

I felt my energy flow through the mirror in search of the goddess. I didn't know if she would help, but I had to at least try. I felt the mirror begin to vibrate beneath my fingers before I heard a melodic voice.

"Hello Victoria" I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her eyes were a piercing violet, her hair a wild red, long and curly covering her bare chest and her skin was absolutely flawless. I was stunned by the image in front of me. "You called?" her voice was so melodic.

"Uh yes I'm sure you know I've been marked with the Cartwright family curse" I stated.

"Yes anytime the heart is used to detect the curse I am informed" she replied.

"I called you to ask if you know of any way to break the curse?"

"I know you have, as many have done so before you"

"Does that mean there isn't a way to break it?"

"It means I have never revealed how to break it" she specified. "But I have watched you for a very long time now and have seen the struggles you have overcome, but most of all I have seen the love inside your heart which is why I am most proud of you my dear Victoria" she smiled.

"So what does that mean?" I questioned.

"It means I will help you, but make no mistake, this task is very dangerous, not only for you but those two men who now love you. Can you ensure all three of yours safety?"

"I will die to protect them" I reassured her.

"Tomorrow night, when the moon is highest in the sky, call on me again and I will tell you how to break the curse, but no one must know of this conversation and I do mean no one, do you understand?" her voice was firm but still melodic.

"I understand goddess" I replied.

"I thought you would. I will return when you call, until then, blessed be" and with that she vanished into a pink mist before I was looking at myself in the mirror again.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I rushed over to my bed and got comfortable.

"Come in!" I yelled as I finished covering myself up.

Dean peeked his head in then walked in when he saw me with Sam behind him. A sigh of relief washed over both their faces when they saw I was alright and when I saw them a rush of love washed over my entire body that caused my body to jump. I smirked as I realized I had finally felt what I had wanted to for so long and that was to be loved and understood which was the only thing I saw when I looked into Sam and Dean's eyes. I no longer saw distrust in Dean's eyes and Sam completely trusted me. They both stood at the foot of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" they asked in unison and I giggled.

"I'm fine" I replied. "How are you two doing with all of this?" I asked.

They looked at one another than back to me. I could see they were confused and nervous. "Yeah me too" I replied.

"So…" Dean spoke.

"So what?" I asked.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as if reading Dean's mind. I was silent because honestly I had no clue. I couldn't tell them about trying to break the curse and in the mean time we were all going to have to figure a way out to live with one another.

**Another fun filled chapter! Tori actually got through to the goddess Aphrodite and the goddess decided that she would help Tori, unlike so many that have come before her. Why is she so fond of Tori and willing to help her? Why must she keep it a secret? And why are her and the Winchesters so okay with the curse? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. Enjoy! **

**A/N: So last chapter Tori and the Winchesters seemed to be fine about the curse, but will it remain that way? Let's read and find out. Remember I love reviews! Keeps me writing! **

**Chapter 14 – We're All Going to Die**

I lied to the boys and told them I had no idea what we were going to do. I was given explicit instructions that no one was to know of me working with the goddess Aphrodite to rid myself and the boys from the curse. I told them I needed to rest but they refused to leave my side. Sam sat on the loveseat and watched TV while I feel asleep to Dean pacing back and forth by the window.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness and noticed Dean sitting in the window seat never taking his eyes from me. I could see his concern and how worried he was on how this was going to work out. I turned my body to get comfortable and noticed Sam sleeping on the loveseat with his legs hanging over the arm. I chuckled to myself a bit at the sight of his long body sleeping on my short loveseat before I slipped back into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at the wall behind Sam. He was in the same position I had last seen him. I smiled and yawned lightly as I sat up in bed. I looked over to the window and Dean was in the window seat leaning against the wall sleeping with his head facing my direction. He must have watched me until he fell asleep and I smiled again.

Suddenly a ray of inspiration hit me and harder than it had in years. I needed to get to my studio and I needed to paint. Someone was trying to tell me something, but I could only know what it was through painting. I tried to get a vision, but it wouldn't come. I uncovered myself and got out of bed. I quietly crossed the room and went into my closet to change into an old t-shirt and some old jeans. I threw on my sneakers and headed back into my room. I stepped on a loose floorboard causing Dean to shoot up.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he threw his legs off the window seat to face me.

"I need to get to my studio and paint. There's a vision in here…" I pointed to my head "That is screaming to come out" I replied as my head began to pound. I brought my hand to my temple and began to massage it.

"I'll help you get there" Dean said as he stood up and stretched.

"What about Sam?" I gestured to him on the loveseat. He looked over to him then back to me.

"Let him sleep" he said.

"You sur…"

"Yup"

"Alright" I said leading him out of the room. I could tell he just wanted to spend some time with me.

When we got to my studio above the garage and I grabbed a blank canvas from storage and set it on an empty easel. I grabbed paints and dumped some onto a palette and grabbed a few brushes.

"So you just paint it? What your mind is trying to show you?" Dean questioned from behind me. I looked back and smirked.

"Yeah, exactly that" I looked a bit surprised.

"I'm a quick learner" he quipped and I laughed.

I looked back to the canvas and focused. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths then looked back to the blank white canvas. It wasn't long before images started flooding my head like a flip book. They were moving too fast for me to see exactly what was going on.

I could see I was running through the woods somewhere then I saw something in a black hood chasing me. I saw flashes of light and heard roaring thunder before the image flipped to me in an open field on the ground in the rain. It flipped again and the figure was moving toward me and laughing. A bolt of lightning hit down near me before the image flipped to the figure standing over me holding some sort of athame. I couldn't see their face and right before I saw what the figure was I felt a sharp pain as it plunged the knife into my chest.

It was at that moment I opened my eyes and noticed the canvas was no longer blank and I had just forgotten everything I had seen. I threw the brush in my hand and palette across the room in frustration.

"You alright?" I heard footsteps behind me. Until that moment I had forgotten Dean was with me.

"How long was I in the trance?" I questioned not turning around.

"Two hours" he replied coming up next to me to look at the painting. "You remember anything?"

"Not a damn thing. As soon as I open my eyes I forget everything I saw while painting" I stated.

"So what does this mean?" he gestured to the painting.

I stared at the canvas. I was lying in the middle of an open field with a black hooded figure standing over me holding an athame with a red jewel in the handle ready to strike it into my chest and there were 4 bodies also in the field.

"It means we're all going to die" I stated. Dean looked at me confused so I pointed everyone out, first me then Lindsey then Jason, Sam and finally Dean.

"I need you to get everyone" I told Dean.

"I'll be right back" he said jogging out of the studio.

I grabbed a crate and sat down never taking my eyes from the painting. I looked over every detail over and over trying to figure out where this was and who was going to kill us and why? Just then I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I saw Lindsey rush through the door. She stopped beside me and also stared at the painting. Jason and Winchesters followed shortly after.

It had been quiet for a few minutes as Lindsey stood in front of the painting trying to figure out what it meant just as I was. She sighed as she looked at it and then turned around to face me.

"What is it Lindsey?" Jason asked.

"This painting is the prediction of all of our deaths and someone or something getting Tori's powers" she stated.

"No one can take our powers, not since the Salem Athame was destroyed" Jason replied.

"I thought it was destroyed too but that's it in the painting, I'd recognize it anywhere" she replied.

"What is the Salem Athame?" asked Sam.

"It's a knife that's blade is forged with Cartwright blood and the red Obsidian jewel was blessed by an old evil Shawwman. Its purpose is to kill and steal a Cartwright's powers and give them to the person who holds it. It was believed to have been destroyed shortly after the Salem witch trials, but obviously it wasn't" she explained.

"Wait what did you mean by you would recognize it anywhere if it was supposed to be destroyed hundreds of years ago?" Dean's pure hunting instincts came out.

"I've studied it for a long time" she quipped.

"So what does the painting mean exactly?" Jason asked Lindsey.

"It means if we don't find out who has the knife and who is after Tori and why…We're all dead" she stated. We all looked from one to another.

**So another drama filled chapter. Dean let Sam sleep so he could have some alone time with Tori. Could he be feeling the jealousy caused from the curse? Tori painted the death of her family, two loves and herself by a mysterious black hooded figure, but don't remember what she saw while she was painting. Will she find a way to get that vision back? And how is she handling all of this? Also will Dean discover what Lindsey is? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing from the hit TV Show Supernatural (Which has been renewed for a season 8!) It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Last chapter was a big one with Tori having to paint her visions and not remember a thing she saw while painting! Let's see how Tori and the gang is going to react to it! Especially Tori! R&R Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 – You're Not Alone**

We had made our way back to the main house and into the living room. I had been space the entire time with thoughts racing through my head. They were going so fast I was feeling overwhelmed. Jason brought the chalkboard from the study out into the living room. Lindsey started a list of everyone who was supposed to have something to do with destroying the Salem Athame.

I stayed quiet most of the time trying to collect my thoughts. Everything was happening so fast and it was so many huge things, things I honestly don't think I can handle. Everyone else probably thought I could with how powerful I am, but honestly the power doesn't run my life, I do and now the magick was completely taken over my life. The group was talking about different possibilities and how they were going to track down the knife.

"I can't do this" I spoke. Everyone stopped and looked to me.

"Tori honey, are you alright?" Lindsey asked and stepped toward me and I stepped back.

"I can't do this" I repeated.

"What do you mean sis?" Jason questioned.

"I mean I can't do this. First I almost get killed by a new power I can barely use, we kill some demon hybrids and that was luck because we met the Winchesters. Next I found out I'm not only connected to both of them, but now we are all cursed to love one another which is not fair in any way shape or form. Maggie acts like I do nothing because I didn't drop out of school to become a full-time witch with her. I always have to lie to my friends about pretty much everything. Dad doesn't come home because he's scared of us. And now we find out we all die because someone is after me and my powers. Well if they want them they can take them because if this is what life is going to consist of I want nothing to do with it!" My voice was emotional and stressed.

I felt the tears filling up and my heart pounding as I tried to catch my breath, but for some reason I just couldn't. I started crying as I felt like I was being choked. I saw Sam rush to my side and he wrapped his arms around me and held my head to his chest.

"Just breathe" he tried to calm me and rubbed my back. I was slowly able to catch my breath as I inhaled and exhaled in unison with him.

"I can't do this" I repeated, my voice was a mere whisper.

I looked up to Sam after I was able to breathe again and we stared into each other's eyes. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and I wanted so much to kiss him. He leaned in a bit and just then Jason and Dean cleared their throats at the same time. I looked from Sam to Dean then between them and knew no matter what I did they were going to get hurt. I released myself from Sam's arms and walked backwards.

"Tori?" Jason stood up knowing my routine.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" I cried before I took off through the front door and ran into the woods on the side of the house.

I'd been running for a while now and stopped to cat my breath. I looked around and realized I was close to the old church that was in these woods. I started walking west in the direction of it and just kept my mind blank. I tried to forget everything that was going on. It was literally driving me nuts. I thoughts about that scene I made back there and how differently I could have handled things.

I thought about the look on Dean's face when Sam and I almost kissed and how no matter what happened one or both of them were eventually going to get hurt and I didn't want to ruin their brother connection.

I reached the church and looked at it for a moment. I used to come here a lot to think after my mother left and it's where I lived when I was getting my taste of black magick. This church had been used for many years as a pagan worship church. It became abandoned when hunter's threatened our families and we stopped practicing in public. It was still completely intact it just needed some new paint and a little work inside. I walked up the stairs and opened one of the doors and walked inside.

There were one aisle with two rows of 6 leading up to the worship alter. Different god and goddesses were worshiped different days of the month before 1907 when the hunters came after the three covens that founded this town after escaping the Salem Witch Trials, the Kape, Brooke, and Haven families. Names were changed over time for safety. I originate from the Haven lineage. I sat down in the front row and started thinking aloud.

"If anyone is listening can you tell me why I have so many responsibilities to bear? Why give so many to just one person? And why did that person have to be me?" I listened to the silence and began slightly crying. "Jason is just as mentally capable as I am and more enthusiastic, why not choose him? Why do I have powers no one in my family line has ever seen before?"

I sat and thought about everything that had ever happened to me over the years because of my power. When I got my flame throwing power I almost killed Jason in a heated argument over some stupid jacket he borrowed. The jacket was burnt when he held it up to protect himself from the fire. Then I remembered losing control when I dipped my hands in black magick. It was so tempting and easy to use, but I hurt a lot of people and lost myself in the process. Lindsey and Jason had to capture me and have full intervention while keeping a charm on me so I couldn't use magick. Jason has a scar on his left leg from me slicing him open with my mind. Every time I saw it in the summer I became angry with myself and the gods for giving me the black power to be able to that. I stood up and started yelling.

"Why me huh? Why give me so much power and tempt me to use it for bad? Why give me the power to hurt others? Why let me hurt my family?" the church stayed quiet "Someone answer me! Why me? Is this why my mother left? Is this some kind of test? Let's play with the witch and see how much it will take before she breaks?" it was still quiet "ANSWER ME! I'm all alone in this. No one understands what it's like. How much of a burden it can be as well as a gift! Because of it I'm alone, I'm always alone!" I fell to my knees begging for someone to answer me and break the silence. I started crying after a few moments with no response.

"You're not alone" came a familiar male voice.

I looked down the aisle to see Dean standing in the doorway. When she saw me look he started walking in. I stood up and dried my eyes best I could.

"Well it sure feels like it" I retorted sitting back down on the bench and he sat beside me.

He grabbed my hand and placed it between both of his. "Look I may not understand all this magick shit and the curse or your powers or any of it, but I do know that I care about you, I did before the curse hit us and I can promise that as long as I'm around, you'll never be alone" he stated looking me dead in the eyes.

His words made my heart jump, but also they calmed me. I smiled at the thought of always having him around, but thought of him leaving soon to go back on the road with his family.

"What happens when you're not around? When you leave with your dad?" I questioned.

"I won't be. I'll be staying right here with you" he said it in a way I knew not to question it. It would just start a fight.

We sat in silence just gazing at one another. After a few moments I realized he was tracing my hand with his. He leaned in and gave a smirk I couldn't resist and realized I had too leaned my head in. He placed his hand on my cheek before pulling me in for a full blown kiss. His lips came crashing on mine in an aggressive way like he needed it more than wanted it. My body shivered at his touch, my stomach became filled with butterflies and my heart skipped a beat. He slipped his hand into my hair and grabbed a fist full of it making me want more. A few moments later we broke the kiss and just stared at one another, breathless.

**So comes the end of a long chapter. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment while others are team Sam but there will be plenty of that later. Okay so Tori had a bit of breakdown. Sam was able to calm her for a few moments and then Dean followed Tori and calmed her down again saying he didn't plan on leaving Kape-Brooke-Haven. Will Dean truly leave his family? And how will Sam react if he finds out about Dean and Tori's kiss? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing from the hit TV show Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot.**

**A/N: Last chapter Tori had a breakdown in the temple and then Dean found her and they shared a kiss. What will happen now? Let's read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 – Better Than You Think**

**Tori's POV**

Dean and I walked through the woods back to my house with our fingers laced, but we were completely silent the entire time. I think he understood I just needed some time to think. I knew if Sam found out about the kiss he was going to be hurt and I really didn't want that to happen. We reached the side of my house and I let go of Dean's hand. As we reached the door I turned to face Dean.

"I'd like it if you didn't mention our little moment back there in the temple. I just don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Meaning Sammy" he stated. I simply nodded. "Don't worry, I don't want him to get hurt either, besides, I don't kiss and tell sweetheart" he smirked making me smile.

I turned back around and entered the house with Dean following. As he shut the door I heard Jason say my name before he appeared in the hall and ran to me. He picked me up and spun me as he hugged me.

"I'm so happy you're home" he said setting me down. Lindsey and Sam had now joined us and both looked pleased to see me. "I was afraid you'd…"

"I know" I interrupted him.

He was going to say he was afraid I went dark side again. I had taken off a very similar way and to the exact same place when that happened. I yawned showing how tired I was and Jason offered to help me up to bed. I went into my closet and changed into some PJ's and when I walked back into my room Jason was sitting in the window seat. I walked over and climbed into bed and Jason covered me up and sat on the end of the bed next to me.

"So did Dean find you at the temple?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Why did you go there?"

"To ask the gods and goddesses why they have cursed my life like this, to ask why I was given so much power, why I have to go through all of this alone because no one understands because I don't even understand" I spoke so fast I didn't notice until I was a bit short of breath.

"Let me guess, you didn't get any answers and you feel alone because yes, we don't completely understand all of your abilities and fate has dealt you a pretty shitty hand, well both of us but mostly you. You had to raise me after mom left and dad found out about our abilities, you have abilities you have no idea how to control, you hunt and kill ghosts and monsters, save lives, and now you've just been cursed to love two men you barely know not to mention the painting you did today. Now you're feeling more alone than ever and you don't think you're strong enough to do whatever it is that needs to be done to protect me, Lindsey, and now Sam and Dean" he said as if he was reading my mind. I gave him a look. "I didn't read it just now, but I've tuned in a few times over the years and recently. I knew you weren't going to go dark side but I was afraid you were going to do something to hurt yourself to save us, it's what you were thinking before you took off" he added.

"You really do know me don't you Jason?" I asked with a smile.

"Better than you think" he replied. "You and I have this bond that can't be broken, it's that bond that brought you back from the dark side and stopped you from killing me so Lindsey and I could save you" he exclaimed.

"You're right Jason, maybe you know me better than I know myself" I responded.

"Sometimes I do" he chuckled as did I.

We looked at one another for a bit then he said he'd see me in the morning. After he left I looked at the clock and it was only a quarter after eight but I was exhausted. I set my alarm to wake me up at midnight, when the moon is highest in the sky; I still had to call on Aphrodite tonight. I was going to get one of these burden's lifted no matter what it took. I got comfortable and it wasn't long before I was out.

_**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… **_

I woke to the sound of my alarm and shut it off before anyone else heard it. I walked over to my bedroom door and opened to look into the hall. No one was out there so I closed it and double locked it. I walked over to my mirror and made myself presentable before I summoned the goddess of beauty and love, herself. After I was sure I was ready I placed my fingers on the mirror and the words for a spell came to me as if I had read them somewhere.

"I've called on you before and I must again,  
>It is your help I need you to lend,<br>Please help me with this travesty,  
>I call on you goddess of love, Aphrodite"<p>

When I said the words a pink mist formed like before and I was once again given the vision of the beautiful goddess herself.

"Hello my dear Victoria" she smiled.

I bowed my head in respect.

"None of that my child" I raised my head to look into her eyes.

"Are you still going to help me break the curse?" I questioned.

"Would I be here if I didn't plan to?" I simply nodded. "Now I must express the dangers before revealing the answer you seek"

"What are the dangers goddess?" I became serious.

"You will have to mess with the balance of not only yourself, but the balance of the world, but secondly and most importantly your journey could lead your death as well as the Winchesters if the spell is not done exactly right. Do you understand and accept these dangers?" she asked seriously.

"I accept and promise to do whatever is necessary to protect the balance and the Winchesters" I responded.

"Very well, things you will need are: Blood from all three who are cursed, Blessed Thistle, one gallon of Coltsfoot Essence, and those are the easy necessities. The last and finale thing you will need will be tough one to find. My sacred Crystalized Dragon Heart. Problem is it was destroyed on November 19, 1924 by a witch named Laura Clark, who tried to use it improperly resulting in her destruction as well as the heart's" I sat and thought for a moment and an idea instantly came to me.

"I believe I have an idea on how to get the heart back, but I will require help from my brother if you will allow me to tell him everything" I explained to her.

She looked at me for a few moments then she looked into my eyes with complete and total seriousness.

"You may tell your brother, but no one else and I mean no one is to know. Many of the god's don't believe in helping mortals anymore so if Zeus were to find out I could get into big trouble as well as you and your family and friends. You must understand that" she clarified.

"I completely understand goddess, no one but Jason and I will know, you have my word" I replied.

"I know I do. I must go now. Call on me again when you have everything you need and I will tell you the next step"

"Thank you so much goddess"

"Good luck my child" and with that she was gone.

When she left I felt a sense of relief wash over me and knew I needed to tell Jason before morning. I grabbed my robe and went to see if I could find him or see if I had to wake him up.

**This chapter shows just how close Jason and Tori are. Jason knows exactly how his sister is feeling and he is there for her when she doesn't know what to do. Now she is on a quest from the goddess of love and beauty herself, Aphrodite and the goddess agreed that Tori could ask Jason for help. Will everything work out? Will they be able to find the Crystalized Dragon Heart? More importantly how will they find it? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! Remember to R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing from the hit television series Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: So last chapter Tori had another chat with Aphrodite and She agreed to let Tori in on what she is doing for Jason's help. She also mentioned the dangers that if everything is not done corecctly it could lead to her and/or the Winchester's death. Let's find out what Tori has planned as the story continues! Enjoy! R&R! **

**Chapter 17 – Keeping Secrets Is My Specialty **

**Tori's POV**

I left my room and knocked on Jason's door. I got no answer so I listened at the door and could hear him slightly snoring. I didn't want anyone else to wake up so I just let myself in. I walked over to the side of the bed he was on and sat at the bottom.

"Jason" I whispered, but got no answer. "Jason" I said louder, but still no answer. "Jason!" I whisper yelled as I shook his leg.

"What? What's going on?" he jumped up alert. He focused on me then relaxed a bit. "What's the matter Tori? Are you alright?" he questioned sitting all the way up.

"I'm fine I just need to talk to you" I replied. He looked over to the clock.

"At 12:37 in the morning?" he yawned.

"Yeah it has to be between just us, can you promise to keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah you know keeping secrets are my specialty" he smirked. I gave him a look. "I'm dead serious Tor, and when was the last time I told one of your secrets?" he was right. He had never told any of my secrets to anyone, including Lindsey.

"You're right, but this is a huge one" I replied.

"When isn't it?" he mocked and I smacked his shoulder playfully. "What is it?"

"I've been looking into a way to break the curse" I simply stated. His eyes widened as he stood up.

"I thought the curse couldn't be broken"

"So did I, but that was until I talked to Aphrodite" I confessed. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"You _talked _to Aphrodite?" he was stunned by my words.

"Yes, I summoned her and asked if there was a way to break the curse"

"And?" he asked in suspense.

"There is, but there are some dangers that come with it" Jason started pacing. Something he did when he was nervous.

I told him everything Aphrodite and I discussed in our two meetings. I told him the dangers of tipping the balance, if things are not done exactly right it could lead to the Winchester's death as well as my own. I told him about Aphrodite helping me when she wasn't supposed to so that's why we needed to keep this a secret. I also explained that we had one major thing we needed which was Aphrodite's sacred Crystalized Dragon Heart, but it was destroyed by a witch in the 20's.

"Well how the hell do you plan on getting the heart now if it was destroyed in the past?" I just gave him another look. "Oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? And you are damn it!" I simply nodded. "Do you remember what happened the last time we time traveled? We totally tipped the balance and when we came back the world was overrun by monsters and demons. We had to go back just to fix everything… three times!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that was also three years ago, we're a lot more powerful now and we know what we're doing" he furrowed his brows "well more than we did three years ago" I replied.

Jason kept pacing and we were silent for a few minutes. I could see he was trying to figure out what to do. He was probably trying to think of another way to get the heart without traveling in time. He turned back to me and gave a large sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you" he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Really?" I was a bit surprised. I thought he might be against the whole thing and it would take some convincing.

"I mean yeah" he sat back down next to me and made me face him. "I can see how much this curse is bothering you and I don't think it's right for one person to be forced to love two people at the same time. I see the way you look at them and have heard how much you don't want to hurt them" _there he goes reading my mind again_ I thought. "Yes but it's only because you keep everything held in, especially since mom left" he replied with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Jason" I reached over and hugged him.

"Yeah, Yeah" he hugged me back tightly. "But if this starts to get too dangerous then we stop and find some other way to break the curse, those are my terms" he smirked as we released.

"I promise"

"Good now go to bed, unfortunately there is school tomorrow. Everything is cleaned up and the investigation is over. They claimed it as murder suicide. Lindsey used one of her connections in the department" he explained as he got back under the covers and getting comfortable.

"Great" I said sarcastically as I got up to leave the room.

"Night Tor"

"Night Jay" I whispered then went back to my room. I climbed into bed and my mind raced until I was finally able to fall asleep.

**The Next Day **

We were halfway through the day and it was lunch time leaving Dean to fend for himself for the day. I had avoided Vikki this morning as Lindsey, Sam and I came in through the back of the school. We grabbed our food, a table, and sat down. Vikki came into the cafeteria with my usual crowd of friends and sat at our usual table after they got their food. Within two minutes Vikki and Gabby stood up with their trays and walked in our direction. When they reached our table they sat down across from us.

"Hey Tori, Lindsey and you're Sam right?" Vikki held out her hand to Sam.

"Yeah" he simply replied taking it.

"I'm Vikki and this is Gabby" she smiled. We all started talking and when I caught glimpse of Vikki she gave me a wink. I knew she was one normal friend I could always count on.

After lunch and on the way to AP chemistry, Sam stopped me by the courtyard and asked if we could talk so we walked out into the courtyard and found a spot under a tree where no one would see us and sat down.

"What's up Sam?" I asked looking at the stress on his face.

"I'm not sure how to say it" he slightly chuckled.

"Just say it" I smirked.

"I uh I've been worried about you these past few days, even before we found out we were cursed" he confessed.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah I mean since we met in the cafeteria I've liked you and now it's stronger. I can't explain it and Lindsey suggested not even trying" I laughed at that. "But it's like I'm…whole" he spoke softly. "It feels like something was missing and I've found it" he gently grabbed my hand and held it with both of his.

"I feel like that too, but not just for you unfortunately" he looked down. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to be honest" I added sympathetically.

He looked back up to me and gave a smile.

"I know you are and I appreciate it. I just…" his voice trailed off. I could tell he really wanted to get this out.

"You just what Sam?" I asked looking into his eyes profoundly.

"I uh…I just" he sighed looked down.

"What is it?" I used my free hand to make him look at me.

"I just really need to…" and before I knew it his lips came crashing down onto mine in a passionate kiss that made my heart jump into my throat. He pulled back and looked at me. "Do that" he finished. I looked from his eyes to his lips a few times before I couldn't help myself and pulled him back into the kiss. His lips were soft yet tough. Our tongues moved completely in sync with one another and he gripped my shoulder and pulled me closer. Suddenly Dean's face flashed into my head and I pulled back.

"You alright?" Sam asked a bit out of breath as was I.

"I think we should get to class" I said standing up and grabbing my books. I held out my hand to help him up and we went to our next period.

**So this was a big chapter in general, but for all you team Sam fans, how about that kiss between Tori and Sam and everything leading up to it? Too bad it was a bit ruined by Dean's face popping into Tori's head, but who knows what will happen while Tori is trying to break the curse. Will she still love either of them if she succeeds? Keep reading to find out as the story continues! R&R! Please and Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing from the hit Television series Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Life has been hectic…..Well….Let's just leave it at that. I will be updating whenever possible, I promise and I'm sorry for the slacking so I'm just going to start the chapter and it is longer than most to make up for my absence! Enjoy! Oh and please remember to R&R! Reviews help!**

**Chapter 18 – Astral Plain**

I got out of my last class early and got Jason out of his. I needed to talk to someone and for some reason I didn't feel I could talk about this with Lindsey. We were now on my way to my locker when Jason finally spoke.

"Slow down sis, your mind is racing faster than a car at the indie 500. I can't get a lock on one thought" he said as he walked fast to keep up with me.

When we finally reached my locker I threw my books in and grabbed my backpack. I closed it and faced Jason.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. I simply looked at him. "Sam kissed you?"

"Yeah…"

"You kissed him back?"

"Yeah an…"

"You made out with Dean at the temple?"

"Yeah and…"

"You're thinking about keeping them a secret from each other?"

"Will you STOP finishing my sentences let alone reading my mind?!" I shot viciously.

"Sorry, but that's a lot" he replied.

"You think I don't know that?" I retorted.

"Right, sorry, well you can't do the last part, that's kind of whorish" I looked at him confused.

"I meant keep the kisses a secret not have secret relations you twit!"

"Okay sorry!" he mocked. "Your mind was all over the place" I just shook my head. "So what are you going to do?" he asked a sympathetically as he could.

"Not tell one another about the kisses for starters and then just don't kiss either of them again" I mocked chipperly.

"Yeah good luck on that one" he smirked and I furrowed my brow. "Right, it's not funny" his face became serious.

Just then I felt a wave of energy pass through and when I looked to Jason I could see he felt it too. We looked around the hall and everything seemed to be fine.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" I whispered. He stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything" he shrugged.

"Exactly, you don't hear any teachers lecturing or students talking" I stated. Jason walked over to a classroom and looked inside.

"Everyone's gone" he said as he walked back over to me.

"How can that be?" I asked as I looked in another classroom. Sure enough he was right because there wasn't another soul in sight and it was way too quiet.

"How could everyone just disappear?" I was just as confused as him but then a thought came to mind.

"Maybe they didn't" he looked at me curiously "Maybe we're the ones who disappeared. I think we felt that surge of energy because we were moved to another plain" I explained as I started walking toward the exit with Jason behind me. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't tell me we're locked in here"

"Fine we're not locked in" I said trying the other door but no luck.

"Tori!" Jason exclaimed.

"We're not locked in Jason so please just stay calm" I said as he followed me to the windows in the hall.

Jason didn't like being confined in places, it didn't matter how big it was if it was sealed off he instantly became Closter phobic. I tried opening the windows but they were jammed as well.

"Tor…"

"We're not locked in, just someone or something doesn't want us to get far" he began looking nervous "But Jason I promise you I will get you out of here" I placed my hands on his shoulders and made him look in my eyes "I promise you" I stated seriously. He gulped then nodded his head while taking a deep breath. "Okay now I think the first step is to figure out what plain we're on" I said.

"I know what plain we're on" he said and I looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"The lighting, the way the sun's not high in the sky right now but it's still light out, and everything is starting to dull into cold colors" he replied. I just looked at him. "We're on the astral plain aka the ghostly plain. I came here looking for grams after she died" he said and I just had to pull him into a hug.

We both jumped at a loud bang that came from somewhere in the school. I held my finger to my lips in a shushing motion and we just listened. Along came another bang but this one was louder and closer. The bangs became banging and came closer each time until it stopped when we noticed someone in a dark hood standing at the end of the hall. Neither of us recognized them, but then again their face was hidden in darkness from the hood. I stepped forward pushing Jason behind me.

"Well someone surely needs to make a dramatic entrance"

"Shut your mouth girl" the voice was masked by a spell and sounded demonic.

"If you're trying to intimidate us it's not going to work" I stated as Jason took the place beside me.

"Well I'm just going to have to kill you" suddenly I was off my feet and was sent flying into the lockers.

Jason lit his hands up and began throwing fire toward the stranger but they were able to dodge it. He came to my side and helped me up. We both began to run and the hooded stranger followed us. They threw a wave of energy at us that caused us the fall forward almost as if there were an explosion. I turned on my back and grabbed the star blade I had hidden in my back pocket and threw it at the stranger hitting them in the shoulder. I quickly stood up helping Jason and we began running again.

I felt the hooded person follow us but we kept running. We dodged into the cafeteria and into the kitchen. Jason looked around until he found two large knives we could use to defend ourselves. We locked the door and armed ourselves as we listened. Suddenly the kitchen door blasted into pieces sending me and Jason across the kitchen. I went to try to go to Jason's side but was pushed back by the stranger's power.

"You just sit there" the demonic voice said as they pointed their hand at me.

Quickly I felt as if I was tied up because I couldn't move most of my body. They began walking toward Jason. He picked up a knife and threw it but missed so he threw another one but they dodged that one too. He threw one last knife and it was about to puncture the stranger but instead stopped right in front of them then turned around and went toward Jason. He was barely able to dodge it causing it to slice his upper arm clean open. Jason yelled in pain.

I kept trying to get loose of my invisible restrictions and felt it come a little looser each time. Jason stood up and threw flames at the hooded stranger but they were able to extinguish them as they touched them. Jason grabbed the large knife but before we knew what was happening it disappeared from his hand and ended up in the stranger's hand. They used their power to send Jason flying up to the ceiling then just let him drop to the floor and became knocked out.

The hooded stranger came toward me with the knife as I still struggled against my invisible restrictions, but it wasn't happening fast enough. Within seconds the stranger was in front of me and I could feel this was the end for me. I literally felt death inside. They lifted the blade and I shut my eyes ready for the blow.

"NO!" I heard Jason yell and when I opened my eyes he was shooting flames onto the stranger but not before they stuck the knife clean through his side. The stranger cried out in agony before they disappeared into thin air. I was able to move and caught Jason as he fell down to his knees. I could see many bones in his body were broken from the impact and I swiftly pulled the knife out of his side. After that he fell into my arms and I felt the tears begin to spill.

"I feel death coming" he choked.

"No we're going to get out of here and get you home to heal" I stated as I tried to keep my composure.

Jason's breathing had become uneven as he struggle to keep his eyes open. He kept them locked with mine as his body began to shake. I held his body closer trying to keep him still. I watched as he spat up a bit of blood and fought to stay alive. Suddenly a smile came upon his face as he locked his eyes with mine again.

"I can hear Grams singing" his voice was hoarse.

"Try to hang on Jason" I said as I felt the tears spill as I rocked him.

"She's singing a spell"

"What's the spell?"

"Take us now from the astral plain, and take us to where our lives remain" Jason spoke softly and before I knew it I felt that same wave of energy pass through and suddenly the doors to the kitchen was all in one piece and you could hear a small amount of students talking as they walked in the hallway.

I gasped and looked around before saying "Thank you Grams" as I stopped crying and wiped the tears away.

I helped Jason to his feet and we found the back door out of the kitchen to the parking lot. When we got to the car Sam and Lindsey were waiting and were shocked to see us the way we were. I told them I'd explain later but we needed to get Jason home to heal him.

**Okay so we have had our first encounter with the mysterious hooded person from Tori's painting! And it wasn't a very pleasant meeting I might add. Jason got injured very badly, so bad we don't if he's going to make it. Will they be able to heal him in time? How will everyone else react to what happened? And will Tori go to the dark side if she loses Jason? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues. (And it will) Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing from the Hit Television series Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: Major problems stopped me from writing all together for a while so I'm just going to update whenever possible! Sorry if it takes a while and if you're still reading even though it has been a while since I updated props for you. Make sure to leave a comment and some S/O Love will be given out in my next chapter! One special S/O goes to Penname: SomebodyWhoCares! Thank you for always commenting on my stories even when it's only a few words. They always help **

**Chapter 19 – Disappointments**

We got Jason home from the school and Sam carried him inside and set him on the couch. I had explained everything that happened on our way home and Sam explained it to Dean as I ran into the study to grab the elixir but when I grabbed the bottle I noticed it was almost empty. I took it back into the living room and had Jason drink what was left.

"That's all there is?" Lindsey panicked.

"It's enough to keep him holding on until we make some more" I stated.

"You stay with Jason. I'll go make the elixir" she replied with a straight face.

Before she left the room she walked over to Jason and whispered something in his ear before kissing his forehead then headed for the attic, where we kept all ingredients for potions.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dean asked me as he gestured to my various wounds.

"I'm fine, Jason better make it because if he doesn't…" my voice trailed off as I felt the rage build inside of me. I balled my fists and clenched my jaw.

"Tori?" I snapped my head to look at Sam and he looked taken back. It was then I realized I was very close to tapping into black magic. I took a few large breaths as I let my hands and jaw loose.

"I'm fine" I said softly as I sat down on the coffee table across from Jason. "They really messed with the wrong family" my voice was serious.

"There were no clues as to who is could be?" Dean asked sitting in one of the chairs as did Sam.

"None, their voice was masked by a spell, we never saw their face, and they didn't have any distinct jewelry on so no, not one damn clue" I said almost emotionlessly.

"We could go back to the school to see if there is anything there" he offered.

"Technically we weren't in the school, well the one on this plain anyway so there wouldn't be anything" I looked to Dean who looked somewhat disappointed. I could see he just wanted to help me. "I could really use a drink if it's not too much trouble" I added and he gave a small smirk as he stood up.

"Three beers coming up" he said as he walked out of the living room.

I looked to Jason and he didn't look too well. He was paler than pale and his breathing was slightly uneven. He had bruising everywhere and the slice on his stomach was large but had finally clotted up and stopped bleeding. I had never seen Jason look so helpless and broken.

"I have a feeling he's going to be alright" Sam spoke, breaking the silence. I gave him a plain look. "Jason is really strong; I mean both physically and mentally. I saw his strength when we fought the hybrids and the way he was able to convince Dean your family is no threat was pretty damn impressive" I gave a small smile at that.

"Yeah Jason has always had a knack for getting through to close-minded people" I said as I looked back to Jason.

"Is that a nice way of saying I'm thick headed?" Dean entered the room with three open beers and a smirk plastered across his face. He handed Sam and I each one then sat back in his chair. "So how long does it take to make that healing stuff?"

"Depends on how much is made and if we have everything needed for it. It usually takes about an hour because it has to cook until it's clear then takes about a half hour to cool down before you can drink it" I replied as I took a large gulp of my beer.

"Tori?" I heard Jason whimper. I set my beer to the side and slipped my hands around one of his.

"I'm here Jason" I said. He turned his head slowly to face me and opened his eyes weakly.

"I can barely feel my body" his voice was so soft I could see Sam and Dean struggling to hear.

"Maybe that's a good thing" I replied stroking his hand with my thumb.

He gave a small smile before he said "I can feel that" and I grinned at that. "I had a few dreams" he added.

"What were they about?"

"One was about that birthday we spent in the hospital with you when you had your tonsils taken out. You know when mom made you an ice cream cake and dad took the whole day off work. We made paper masks and sang to you all day. Do you remember?" he asked then began coughing harshly.

When he stopped and was able to breathe again I replied "Yeah Jason, I remember, I also remember you blew out my candles" I smirked trying to lighten his mood.

"You were taking too long" he lightly snickered.

"I was making my wish" I defended.

"We were one happy family once, right?" I could see a tear in the corner of his eye.

"There was so much happiness we didn't know what to do with it all" I smiled.

"Why does Dad hate us?" he started choking up.

"He doesn't hate us Jason; he just doesn't understand anything about what we are. Mom never told him anything, but if he hated us we would be in the system instead of living here and having anything we could want" I spoke the truth. I had heard Dad's brother talking about putting us up for adoption after he had learned of our gifts, but dad said we were his children and couldn't do that to us.

"I guess that's true, but why did mom leave? I mean did we do something wrong? I tried to be my best and do what she said, but then she just left us here alone. If it weren't for Grams and Maggie, we wouldn't know how to handle our powers and how could she leave you? You're the strongest to ever hit the Cartwright line and she just left and then we lost dad. We didn't even see him last Christmas. We were just left alone. It's not right" he exclaimed as the tears were rolling down his face and it was then I noticed I was crying also.

He was right, it wasn't fair how we were abandoned by our parents and I didn't think it was fair how hectic our lives were. I had the burden of being the strongest and the struggles that come with it as well as now being curse to love two great men. Jason only had me and Lindsey. He didn't have any true friends and had struggled with drugs do to his own abandonment issues. He had suffered from depression after dad started coming home less and less. It became so bad he wouldn't leave his bed for weeks. Lindsey was finally able to snap him out of it, but that was after we made up a situation where I was in trouble. I looked back to Jason and squeezed his hand.

"We're not alone Jay. We have each other and I am always going to be there for you. We also have Lindsey, Maggie and Uncle Victor (Maggie's Father)..." my voice trailed off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dean standing next to me looking down to Jason.

"You also have us now" he stated. "Ain't that right Sammy"

"Definitely" Sam replied.

I knew we had them, but for how long? They had done their job and their dad would be coming for them soon. I shook the thoughts out of my head because I didn't want to think about the leaving. I knew it would cause nothing, but heartache thanks to this damn curse. Jason faded back out so I stood up and grabbed the house phone. I dialed my dad's number and got his voicemail.

"Hi you've reached Nicholas Kingsley, please leave a message and I will be sure to get back to you" _yeah right! _I thought to myself.

BEEP…

"His dad it's Tori. I know you're probably busy making some big business deal, but I was wondering when you were going to have a break and come home to visit. Jason has been missing you and right now he's not in good shape. Lindsey, me, and a few friends are taking care of him, but he asked about you. He thinks you hate us, when I know you don't. Please call back as soon as you get this. We love you. Bye" and with that I hung up the phone.

I looked down to it hoping he would call right back, but there was no such luck. I put the phone on the receiver and looked back to Sam and Dean who looked sympathetic. The last thing I wanted right now was their sympathy and pity so I took a walk outside.

It had been about ten minutes of silence and the cool air brushing against my skin before I heard the front door opening. I looked and saw Dean coming outside. He put a throw blanket over my shoulders and stood next to me in silence. After another ten minutes Dean spoke breaking the silence.

"I know what it's like to have a relationship with your dad's voicemail and I'm sorry about your mom. When mine died it was like part of me died with her, but the fact that you're mom left, I can only imagine what that feels like"

"It feels like we weren't good enough for anymore, basically makes us feel like complete shit and non-important" I felt the tears slip and just couldn't stop.

I felt an arm come around my shoulders and before I knew it Dean had me in his embrace. He held me and rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder. I could feel his concern for me and it made me feel a bit better knowing someone cared about me aside from Jason and Lindsey, even if it was only because of a curse.

**Dean and Tori seem to have quite a bit in common when it comes to raising their siblings. Will Tori's Dad call her back and will the elixir be made in time to save Jason? Also we caught a glimpse at how close Tori and Jason are. Will he survive and keep Tori from tapping into black magic? Keep reading to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Own Nothing from the hit TV series Supernatural. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my charaters and Story plot. **

**A/N: So much has happened in these last few months. I lost a family member and just couldn't get up the motivation to write, But suddenly I had a dream of that member and they told me not to waste my life away and not to especially waste my talent so here is the newest chapter after such a long wait. I hope you like it! Please remember to R&R! Reviews help!**

**Chapter 20 – I Do What I Want**

After I was done crying Dean and I went back into the house. I took my seat at the coffee table and slammed my beer down. I looked to Dean who just chuckled as he took the empty bottle and went to get me another one. Sam was fading in and out in the chair and he had turned on the TV. He had been watching something on Discovery. Lindsey came down with a full bottle of elixir but it was still steaming.

"I'm going to put this in the freezer for a few minutes to get it to cool faster" she said as she walked away as Dean entered the living room with another beer for me.

"Thanks" I replied. I gulped it down and set the empty bottle aside.

"Lindsey" Jason mumbled. I slipped his hand between mine again.

"It's Tori" I replied.

"Where is Lindsey?" he asked weakly.

"She's finishing up the elixir so we can make you better" I stated.

"I have a secret, but you have to promise not to tell" he then pulled me closer.

"I keep your secrets just like you keep mine" I stated. He mouthed the words _come closer_ so I did and turned my head so my ear was facing him.

"I love Lindsey" he whispered.

"I know" I whispered back.

"No Tori, I _truly love _her" his voice was soft but I could hear his meaning.

"You mean she is your soul mate?" I asked. He simply nodded.

I knew he loved her but I had no idea she was the _one _and I don't think she knew either. I knew she cared for him, but she would never truly let him in. She had trouble letting people get inside her head to truly know her. All she would ever explain was it had to do with the deal she made to save her husband and sister's lives with a crossroads demon in the 14th century. She never said more than that. We knew nothing of her human life or the time she spent in hell, only that my great-great grandmother saved her and in return she turned good and has protected the Cartwright line ever since. She has had a few slip ups over the years, but what can you expect for being a half millennia old demon?

"She doesn't love me" Jason whispered snapping me from my thoughts.

"Of course she does Jason" I spoke softly.

"Not the way I love her" I saw tear roll down his cheek to his nose.

"You'd be surprised" came Lindsey's voice from behind me.

She had the bottle of elixir in hand as she entered the living room. I stood up as she took my place on the coffee table.

"Hey beautiful" Jason's eyes seemed to have lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey handsome" Lindsey replied smiling. Then Jason began coughing harshly. "Okay honey we gotta get you to drink this" she said as she slid one hand under his head and tilted it as she lifted the bottle to his mouth. She had him drink about half the bottle which was more than necessary but I would have done the same thing to just be sure. When she was done she set the bottle aside and laid his head back down. "How's that?" she asked sounding concerned.

"I can feel it working if that's what you mean" he replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest. "I want you to know you're in here" he locked eyes with her. She went to pull her hand away but he stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere" his voice became stronger.

I started walking out of the living room and gestured for Sam and Dean to follow me and they did. We ended up in the kitchen and I grabbed us each a beer and we all sat at the table.

"There something going on with those two?" Dean asked as he opened his beer.

"What Jason and Lindsey have is very..." my voice trailed off as I tried to think of the right word.

"Complicated?" Sam finished for me.

"Exactly, it's very complicated" I stated as I sipped my beer. "Lindsey has had a rough life and an even harder time adjusting to being a part of the Cartwright family" I explained trying to keep out the fact that she is a demon.

I started thinking about what Jason had said about Lindsey being the _one._ I hoped this would be what made Lindsey open up and let Jason in because when a Cartwright is not with the one they were meant to be with, it causes a pain in your heart worse than anything you could imagine. At least that's how my mother explained it when I asked her about how she loved my dad. It still confused me on how she could just take off on not only me and Jason, but my dad as well considering he was her soul mate.

"I'm going to take Jason upstairs to get cleaned up and get him to bed" Lindsey said bringing me back to reality. I turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Better, but it's too soon to tell if there is long-term damage" she said almost emotionlessly but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'll help you carry him upstairs" Dean said standing up.

"Thanks" Lindsey said as they left the kitchen and Sam and I were left alone. I turned back in my seat and sipped my beer and that's when I noticed I was definitely feeling a buzz. I looked to Sam and gave a weak smile.

"We really haven't talked since..." my voice trailed off.

"Our kiss?" Sam questioned and I simply nodded.

"Look I just don't want anyone to get hurt even though with the curse it's inevitable. Right now I just want to focus on who is trying to kill us and just try to keep things as simple as possible. I'm not saying I regret the kiss because I don't, but I don't want things to go further because like I said..." my voice trailed off again.

"You don't want Dean or me to get hurt or end up hating each other" Sam finished for me. I sighed and nodded. "Alright, no problem and I won't tell Dean"

"Won't tell me what Sammy?" Dean said as he entered the kitchen and took his seat back at the table. Sam looked to me and my eyes widened.

"I have to tell him now" I held my breath as he looked to Dean. "Tori and I have something in common" Dean looked at him curiously. "She hates Metallica more than I do" I let out my breath at his words. Dean locked eyes with me then put his hands over his heart and gave a pained expression.

"That hurts" he mocked then drank his beer. "That definitely just lowered the hotness factor" he joked.

"Really? Because she just moved up on my scale" Sam smirked. I felt my face become flush.

"Well would you look at that Sammy, she's embarrassed" Dean teased.

"She definitely has nothing to be embarrassed about" Sam said in almost a seductive tone.

"No argument here" Dean laughed.

"Okay both of you shut up before I make you" I smiled as I smacked their shoulders playfully.

"See was that so hard?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Smiling" he answered and I couldn't help but grin. "Life gets too serious and sometimes you just gotta smile or laugh, otherwise you could end up in a dark place" he added as he finished his beer.

"Its true. If it wasn't for Dean over the years I would have probably lost it by now" Sam piped in.

I smiled at the two of them as I stood up and yawned as I stretched. I looked to the clock and noticed it was a little after nine and I was exhausted and I still needed to get all this blood off of me. I took the empty bottles from the table and threw them in the recycling then looked back to Dean and Sam.

"Well good night boys. I'm exhausted and there is still school tomorrow" I chirped.

"You can't go there tomorrow. Someone just tried to kill you" Dean exclaimed as he stood up.

"Something or _someone _is always trying to kill me. It comes with the Cartwright name" I stated as if it were common knowledge.

"But Jason almost died" he retorted.

"You think I don't know that? I was there Dean and I went through the emotions of almost losing my brother. That's all the more reason I need to maintain normality. So I can try to figure out what the hell is going on. I don't put my life on hold for anyone or anything and if I miss anymore school I won't graduate and then no college. Whatever attacked us got hurt pretty badly by Jason so we're in the clear for a while. That's how things work in a town that was founded by three very powerful families" I realized I had become a bit loud and my voice was stern.

"I don't want you going back there so soon"

"Well it's a good thing I do what I want then isn't it" I replied.

He went to say something but the phone started ringing. I gave him a look basically saying _you're saved by the bell_ and walked into the foyer where the phone was. I picked it up the cordless off the receiver and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tori?" it was a man's voice and he sounded concerned.

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's me honey. Is Jason alright?" it was then I recognized the voice I hadn't heard in many months.

"Dad?" I questioned.

**So Another Fun Filled Chapter With Some Sorrow And Fun In The Mix. Remember to R&R Please! Reviews Help! **


End file.
